


The Ne Zha Manifesto

by MetaXoul



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaXoul/pseuds/MetaXoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erotic Fantasy. Sexual Content. A Goddess from each Pantheon experiences firsthand the effervescent prince's skills at lovemaking. (Warning! Sexual situations featuring a Minor)</p><p>Incomplete, more chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the old Conquest map, pre-Season Two. Ne Zha meets a benevolent Goddess in the Jungle.

The Third Lotus Prince is a charming, care-free and lighthearted young boy who proudly stands for justice. His body is short, his bluish-black hair is gracefully long and royally fashioned, and his face has a certain handsome appearance due to his soft, feminine looks. These include his small and round face, his long eye-lashes, his pair of large brown eyes, as well as his soft jawline. Ne Zha has a light build, but a muscular body. He had been trained to combat the most monstrous of foes, and therefore possessed a very fit, healthy physique. The boy has a lively voice that is slightly high in pitch, and is usually brimming with a humorous or energetic charge. From his appearance, many misjudged Ne Zha and produced rash assumptions of his character or capabilities. It was confirmed by many women who Ne Zha truly is in regards of his masculinity. Ne Zha is a divine figure, and puberty has truly grand effects on the immortal.

To start, the young boy's scrotum is above average in size and fills the space between his thighs quite well. As with most of his bald pelvis, the boy's rounded and low hanging scrotum is colored a fair complexion. It possesses almost no wrinkles or blemishes on its smooth and soft surface. Above his large pair of bulbous testicles is his startling, unreasonably large penis. When erect, his cock extends nearly eight fat inches away from his thin pelvis and lean, muscular belly. The boy's sizable stalk of turgid flesh is also two toned in pigmentation and very wide of girth. The upper quarter of his lengthy shaft changes from fair skinned to a tan complexion that compliments the blushing glans of his crown. Ne Zha's foreskin retreats back from the tip of his meaty, round cap and past the ridges of his enlarged head when he is fully erect. His stiff cock retains a slight upwards curve which begins from the lower portion of his member. Bulging, ivy-like veins pulsing with blood wrap around his hot, beefy flesh. These veins are visible from underneath his cock's skin, and provide a bumpy luster to the wide pole of meat jutting out from the prince's body.

It is surprising to see how well endowed this adolescent boy is, his precocious puberty had been amplified tenfold due to his divine spirit and immortal energy. It also may come as a shock to many when they learn of the young one's scandalous secrets. This young boy did not keep his innocence for long after entering battle. It seems that no one can in the battleground of the gods.

* * *

 

**(Greek)**

Skating away from a lost skirmish, Ne Zha winced as his open wounds dribbled warm blood onto the damp jungle floor. His sash fluttered behind him as he rolled onto his magical Wing Fire Wheels. Although the jungle was more comparable to a forest, it certainly had a humid and uncomfortable air within it. The young boy skidded to a halt, listening for anyone who might have chased him. He wasn't very far from the central lane, but was still in adequate cover. Ne Zha was not callow when it came to traversing the jungle, he had participated in numerous wars between the Gods and had learned this battlefield quite well. The boy's clothing was slightly shredded and wet from blood, revealing the thin red cuts of his injured skin. After judging that he was in the clear, he decided to catch his breath and rest at one of the enormous, fearsome Manticore statues within the jungle. Crouching directly in front of the scrawled writing of the statue, Ne Zha groaned and placed his spear down onto the floor. The Manticore's shadow loomed over him, its bat-like wings unfurled and almost regal lion gaze staring straight ahead. The prince moved his reddened hands to the spinning Wind Fire Wheels under his soles, and removed them. Placing his feet and bottom against the cold ground seemed to provide a small amount of comfort to the wounded warrior, it was like a grounded feeling of reassurance. He blinked slowly and sighed, looking up to the brilliant sky. The rims of the Manticore took up a part of his vision, as did the sage colored jungle canopy. However, the mostly cloudless and vibrant blue sky seemed to smile on the boy as solid shafts of sunlight spread throughout its manifolds. Far off to the opposite edge of the battlefield was the dark, fiery clouds of the chaos breaching into Olympus. Ne Zha's vermilion sash had seemed to lose its hovering ability and now rested onto his shoulders. It came down to his lap, appearing almost alive due to its sheen.

Much like the sun, a magnificent presence suddenly appeared before Ne Zha. He glanced to his left and dropped his jaw in wonder. The Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, smiled at him as she hovered over to the Manticore. Her appealing clothing was very revealing and seductive. The fair-skinned woman was tall and curvaceous, possessing blonde hair in bountiful locks and crystal blue eyes that shone with sincerity. Her face was well proportioned and attractive. Elegant curves outlined her beautiful facial features to emphasize the contrast of her eyes, skin color, and lips. Ne Zha's eyes darted away from her face and basked in the sight of her enormous cleavage, which was put on proud display by her Greek outfit: a fancy blue loin-clothe and skirt hybrid adorned with golden rings, and a daring bikini-like top. It was incredible. Ne Zha was also mesmerized by her long and slender legs, wide hips, sexy thighs, bubbly buttocks, along with her lean naval and tightly defined abdomen. Aphrodite's womanly frame combined her sexy, light musculature with her tall height and plump curves. Her figure was so impressive that Ne Zha could not resist hardening from underneath his crisp, white shorts.

"I heard the jingling of bells and what do I find? An adorable little one such as yourself." the Goddess warmly stated. Her lips formed a cute smile as she approached the young boy. Aphrodite's eyes widened as she came closer to Ne Zha. He truly was adorable, so much so that there seemed to be an attraction to him. His small feet pushed himself up, and the boy puffed out his chest as she arrived at the Manticore statue. With a spin of her staff and a divine kiss directed at his torso, Aphrodite discharged a ray of pink, healing magic towards the injured prince. The massive pair of pink lips and the loud sound that accompanied them them startled the boy, but he felt a comforting warmth from the solid kiss when it collided and fused with his body.

"Thank you, my lady." Ne Zha stammered out, hoping that the Goddess wouldn't notice the bulge protruding from between his legs. The woman's breasts seemed excessively large, as the rounded globes of perfection blocked some of Aphrodite's face from view when he looked up to her. His wounds healed and closed up quickly, and soon Ne Zha was feeling strong again.

"It's what I do, no really that's all it is. I normally never enter this vast, uncivilized jungle. Yet, I'm very glad that I did." spoke the Goddess. Ne Zha's large, beautiful eyes and lashes captivated her. She decided to get a closer look at his fetching face. Aphrodite uncrossed her legs and fell heavily onto the jungle floor. Standing was a bit unfamiliar to her after all the time she spent floating. The Goddess leaned forwards to balance on her staff, and thus brushed her cleavage against Ne Zha's face. He had been close to losing his balance due to the weight of Aphrodite's tits onto his head, but Ne Zha regained his composure and let out a muffled complain. After a moment, he then went silent.

"Eek! Oh, well now that was sudden. Sorry." Aphrodite apologized, her clear and feminine voice rang throughout the jungle. It was then that she noticed where her chest was. Ne Zha's nostrils were blowing warm air onto her bare skin, sending tingles of arousal to her nipples and heart. The Goddess's eyelids fluttered, and she sighed in relaxed pleasure. Noticing her refusal to move her chest out of his face, the almost smothered young boy pushed his blushing cheeks and nose further in between her tits. His hands also came up to grope her breasts. Rubbing the soft pair of tits was an alien action to Ne Zha. He clumsily grabbed and massaged at her cleavage, placing his palms onto her rounded, bouncy breasts. Each breast had a small weight to them, and were malleable. His fingers gently clenched and released her huge breasts with a curious, playful series of motions.

Ne Zha provided a pleasant shock to Aphrodite when he roughly pulled her top down and exposed her light-pink nipples and large areolas. His fingers sunk into her cleavage, brushing against her hardening buds of flesh. Her top slipped underneath her tits and behaved like a shelf of sorts. The buxom cleavage now hung over the bikini-top and rested against Aphrodite's rib-cage, hoisted up by the clothing underneath them.

Ne Zha clutched her opulent breasts and happily moved them in a circular pattern, rubbing his face and ears as well as his hair into her warm chest while pushing and squeezing her tits. His eyes were shut and he was smiling, obviously ecstatic about this opportunity. Ne Zha could hear her quick heartbeat, and he kissed her tits and started to suck on the sensitive buds of hard flesh. His soft, small tongue swirled and scraped onto her wet tits as his lips produced a suction on her surrounding areolas and the buds of flesh themselves. This elicited an erotic squeal from Aphrodite's mouth, that transformed into a drawn out moan. The Goddess was biting her lower lip, appearing drowsy eyed as she felt even more aroused from Ne Zha's caresses. She leaned further onto her staff as she gripped it with two hands, jutting out her firm bottom as she stretched her back. This forward motion forced both her and Ne Zha to fall to the verdant grass below. Ne Zha fell onto his buttocks, his back to the scrawled writing on the giant, stone Manticore statue. His legs were spread, and his bulge was exposed to the world. Aphrodite had fallen onto her arms and chest, her ass was now like a hump in the air with her bent legs placed behind her. Her staff had slipped out of her grasp, and the magical healing beam that connected to Ne Zha had vanished. Aphrodite let out a small groan and looked up to Ne Zha, charming the boy with her wonderfully mesmerizing eyes. The boy was holding his back, rubbing his bottom with an expression of mild discomfort etched onto his face.

Aphrodite then noticed the obtrusive bulge in between the young boy's legs, which was now visible because his green lotus skirt had ridden up to his waistline. She gasped, her wide eyes locked onto the sight of his crotch. With a slow, devilish voice the Goddess rhetorically questioned Ne Zha with,

"Could it be you're feeling this way because of me young one?" her soft voice uttered.

Ne Zha, now embarrassed, closed his legs together and remained silent. He furrowed his brow and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, refusing to look Aphrodite in the eye. Getting erect was a new experience for him, it was difficult to completely cover with his thighs due to its huge size.

Without waiting for an answer, Aphrodite crawled forwards and smirked at the young boy. Her breasts swayed as gravity tugged them down to the grass. Her shoulders moved slowly as she approached Ne Zha, glancing from his attractive face to his impressive bulge. Excited and eager, Aphrodite placed the tip of her index finger onto his bulge, sliding his skirt even further up onto his pelvis and belly. Her finger retreated after Ne Zha let out a high moan, but then poked him again in the same spot. There was a moisture accumulating at the location where she had prodded. A certain smell was also forming, and by now a small circle of wet, discolored fabric had formed at his crotch. Aphrodite snickered and moved her head forwards. Ne Zha could only see the golden locks of her scalp now, and jerked his body when he felt her teeth softly nibble and bite onto his penis from above his clothing. He gasped in pleasure, and relaxed his trembling legs. Ne Zha placed his hands onto Aphrodite's thin neck, sliding them up to her head. She continued her light teasing, gently biting him or licking at the moisture ridden area of where his penis was behind. Ne Zha's head had been secreting fluid onto the front of his shorts, and Aphrodite was finding this watery, smelly juice to her liking.

"Let me take care of this. I'm the root of the problem after all." Aphrodite jokingly announced, emphasizing the word "root" by pinching whatever thick flesh she could at the base of Ne Zha's member with her thumb and index finger. His cock was aching, it was pushing up against the front of his trousers and desired to be more intimately caressed. Aphrodite raised the young boy's legs and slid his trousers off of his legs, moving them as well as the bands at his calves down to his bell anklets. The boy spread his legs and sat his bare buttocks onto the jungle floor, enjoying the soft touch of the earth upon his skin and muscle. Aphrodite tried to hide her surprise when she observed Ne Zha's fully erect, rigid member. It twitched and jumped, standing upwards and solid in its masculine splendor.

"Oh my, this is beautiful!" Aphrodite finally sputtered out, moving her head side to side as she scanned his cock from top to bottom. Ne Zha curled his belly as he slid down the front of the Manticore statue, his lotus cuirass and the back of his head were scraping against the chilled stone but he ignored the discomfort. The boy felt glad when the Goddess expressed her satisfaction at his cock, a small pride had blossomed in his core.

The vixen slid herself forwards and sat on her bent legs. She supported her upright torso by resting onto her knees, shins, and the tops of her high-heel covered feet. The weight of her breasts always did bring a slight strain to her shoulders, so she took care not to pain them too much. Aphrodite built up spit in her mouth and then dragged her palm and fingers over her tongue. She spread her slimy saliva onto Ne Zha's hot penis, stroking it and lathering it with her spit. The boy grunted with an almost feminine moan when he felt Aphrodite's hot, raw hands on his cock. She tugged at his burning penis, stretching his skin up and down as she lubed his cock up with slippery spit. Aphrodite looked down to her breasts and allowed a single, viscous trickle of saliva to fall onto her tits. She continued to do this, spreading her spit onto her breasts as she stroked Ne Zha with her sticky, wet hands.

"You do this too, boy. We both want to get nice and wet." Aphrodite encouraged, smiling at Ne Zha. Her vagina was moist now as well, but she wouldn't go that far with this boy. She was a married woman and adding a minor to her list of adulterous sex partners just wouldn't sit right with her and many, many others. Ne Zha spat onto his hands and moved them to her nipples, pinching her big pink tits and rubbing her wide areolas. Aphrodite sighed and moaned softly, whispering soothing and dirty words of encouragement to Ne Zha. The Goddess of Love expertly judged that her breasts were sufficiently lubed up now, so she clapped her tits together and swept her knees forwards.

"Lean back and just enjoy. If you feel like something is coming, tell me immediately. Okay?" the Goddess passionately ordered. Ne Zha let out a weak, anxious sound of agreement. His scrotum appeared to melt down onto his thighs, sinking deeper between his legs. Ne Zha's cock twitched once more, sending a dribble of seminal fluid out from his urethra and down to his veined shaft. Aphrodite slid her breasts forwards and locked his cock in between her cleavage. She moved her breasts over the sides of his long and thick cock, slathering more spit onto his penis. The friction of her wet breasts sinking onto his penis and rubbing against his sensitive skin sent an immediate blast of overwhelming pleasure to Ne Zha's mind. His loins were numbed a bit as the soothing feeling of Aphrodite's breasts onto his cock spread throughout his loins and buttocks.

The Goddess bent her forearms and placed her hands in front of the respective shoulder of the arm they belonged to. With this, she could squeeze her massive tits together and tighten her slippery hold on Ne Zha's penis. The sides of her forearms, as well as her elbows nestled against her tits, pressing onto them and tightening her hold onto Ne Zha's cock. Aphrodite sent another trickle of spit down onto his glans. The hot, bubbly fluid and warm flesh that was rubbed onto his head stimulated the boy like nothing before. He clenched his belly and groaned, touching the grass below him as entire sheets of pleasure glossed and polished his fat cap. Aphrodite laughed and moved her cleavage up and down onto his cock, smothering it and fully enveloping his dick in her bouncy mounds. She sighed and grunted along with Ne Zha, springing her bent legs along with her body as it bobbed onto his cock. Ne Zha bounced his pelvis in return to her movements, roughly sliding his bent legs against the ground with every pelvic movement. He smoothly and quickly pumped hot breaths out of his mouth, crying out every so often with a shrill groan.

Ne Zha was gratifying himself by driving his cock into Aphrodite's tits and separating them. Her breasts swept against the bumpy texture of his shaft and the sensitive flesh of his squishy crown. The spit coated his penis fairly well, and proved to be great lubrication. However, every so often the cooling saliva would need to be refreshed with a fresh layer of sticky, stringy spit. His head and shaft glistened as it was titty-fucked, and he could feel his testicles tingle in ecstasy. Aphrodite transferred her hands to the sides of her fleshy mounds to hold them like handles, and began to move her breasts in a unique pattern. She slid each of her breasts in inverse order as she bobbed onto his cock, making sure to squeeze and hug his penis with as much slippery skin and bouncy flesh as she could. This produced even more euphoria to Ne Zha, who was practically intoxicated by pleasure. He dug into the ground with his fingers and clenched his buttocks, relieving hard sighs from his mouth as his release approached. Ne Zha wrinkled his tight abdomen, tightening his fair-skinned belly as he gritted out,

"I feel like I'm going to blow!"

Aphrodite gasped and fought his cock, forcing her breasts in rapid fashion up and down over his penis. She stroked his cock with her titties until the tip of his penis swelled and ejaculated. Ne Zha grunted loudly and held out his erotic moan, jerking his pelvis as his swollen cock squeezed out four to five lengthy jets of viscous sperm. The sides of the boy's face were numb, and his soaring mind was struggling to regain a hold of his core. His rope-like discharge of bitter, sticky milk clung onto Aphrodite's skin and trickled down her breasts. She laughed and encouraged Ne Zha with more dirty talk, puckering her lips and wagging her tongue as if she was going to suck the head of his penis. Ne Zha continued to groan and sigh, shutting his eyes tightly and wriggling his hips. Aside from his pelvis and groin, his body felt relaxed. Ne Zha could feel warm streams of his cum force their way up the inside tube of his cock and out of his sensitive urethra, encouraged by the flexing flesh of his penis.

Ne Zha's testicles had shrunken inwards and tightened when he expended his cum. He had blindly fired his long streams of hot ejaculate onto Aphrodite's chest, forming creamy and messy splats of gooey sperm on her fair skin. His erupting cock had managed to spurt cum up onto her throat and chin, and it all came sliding down to fall onto her heaving, fomented titties. The two of them panted in unison. Aphrodite rubbed his salty cum onto her tits, expressing her lecherous satisfaction at her own salacious performance. Ne Zha was grinning, trying to recover from his first ejaculation. His slick penis had gone a little limp, but still retained its swollen girth and leaked sperm. It drooped over to the side, sending a drop of his young cum onto his previously unsoiled sash, staining the clothe with a reminder of his encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Domination map. Ne Zha finds himself as the play-thing of a Goddess,

(Egyptian)

Ne Zha disliked the sandy, arid arena that the Egyptian Pantheon were most familiar to. The dusk and dawn had merged to form a marvelous fusion in the sky above the battleground. One half was a radiant sun within a clear blue sky and the other was a maelstrom of billions of spectacular stars inside of colorful cosmic shading. The obelisks and statues decorating the illustrious battlefield were impressive as well, and there was always intense combat in the central nexus of the battlefield. Ne Zha zoomed out of his team's base and passed by flawlessly crafted, towering obelisks and jackal-headed Egyptian statues. Ne Zha's Wind Fire Wheels left hot trails of flames onto the already sun scorched ground. The beating star was punishing the location with its dehydrating solar glory. Ne Zha missed his homeland, where the climate conditions were not so arid and dry. Vegetation was sparse, as was shade. The only location that seemed to be comfortable was the much sought for central lane, where an oasis of sorts had been established amid an unnatural circle of glyphs. Most of the stone walls in this region had gorgeous hieroglyphics etched into their orange surfaces, and braziers of glowing, dancing green fire seemed to be placed everywhere. Wonderful pyramids with golden tips were observed to be in the distance, surrounding this vast location. Even further were massive mountains encircling the landscape, not a speck of life was seen on them. Fallen pillars and huge, unlit braziers were spread out in the open expanses of the jungle. They behaved like barriers, and were proof of the fallen architecture the Gods and Goddesses had toppled when they warred.

Ne Zha was spinning his spear weapon in his hands, both ends of his sash fluttering behind him with a graceful sway, when he arrived at the right-most control location. Minions were already battling with their curved metal weapons and battle-axes. There were no enemy Gods or Goddesses in sight. Additionally, Ne Zha observed how the Sand Guardian, defeated and tamed by an ally earlier in the war, was assisting his forces in pushing through the power shrines. A floating island of stone with an obelisk placed onto it were hovering above the Sand Guardian, appearing like an antennae. The mystical humanoid being charged blasts of burning sand between his hands and fired them at the enemy minions. These attacks resulted in gruesomely afflicted victims, whose skin and bones had been burned or corroded harshly by the volleys of flaming sand. This devastating artillery was definitely a necessary asset to possess in this theater of war.

With this ease of mind, Ne Zha decided to visit the stone temple where the Olympian Harpies usually nested. His magical abilities regenerated much quicker when he possessed a blue idol of Mana stimulation, and the Harpies were famous for possessing these items. He approached the doorway and peeked inside, taking care not to accidentally fall into the deep pockets of water that formed on the wide approach to the building. The entire ruined temple was empty, and spacious as well. The glowing magical symbol on the ground was spotless, it appeared vibrant as it illuminated the floor. Ne Zha was about to exit the temple when he heard a young and womanly voice exclaim with a playful tone of voice,

"Not so fast!"

The young boy did not identify where the projectile had come from, but he could certainly feel a solid, heavy net of sorts collide into his torso. Thick weaves of an odd material locked him into place, teetering on his Wind Fire Wheels as he struggled to gain balance. Slowly, a tall Goddess entered the temple with her long-bow fully drawn and an arrow notched onto one of its three glimmering strings. She paused and lowered her bow, folding it up behind her back.

"Sorry! I didn't want to hurt you." she softly confessed.

Ne Zha had heard descriptions of this certain Egyptian Goddess, the caring yet also dangerously skilled Weaver of Fate. Her name was Neith, and she had just captured Ne Zha in a light bind of spiritual threads.

Neith was very tall, and possessed an alluring medium build covered over by smooth, creamy and dark-olive skin. Two golden, continuous stripes were tattooed onto most of her body, moving from her legs up to her shoulders. Her curvy, sleek figure was lean and flexible, suitable for a nimble Goddess such as herself. Neith wore heels that accentuated how slender and lengthy her tanned legs were. The roundness of her curvy waist and cute, well developed breasts was emphasized by her terribly revealing clothing. Her gossamer bikini top covered the tips of her breasts and left everything about her sexy bosom exposed. She wore no trousers, only a decorated thong of thin fabric. Aside from serpent jewelry and long cuffs, Neith wore a colorful gorget of blue and yellow beads, a single red gem stud being the highlight of her cultural necklace. Ne Zha found it amusing how her necklace's color coordination matched with her thong. Neith's medium-sized black hair was fashioned into a bob, with thin locks coming down the sides of her attractive face. Gold bands were at the tips of these locks, gleaming along with her gold colored serpent jewelry. A crown of sorts was placed on top of Neith's head. This crown was a symbolic, familiar trademark to Neith. It was recognizable by almost all due to its unique shape and beautiful green crystal.

Neith's face was shaped nicely. Her jawline was soft, but not too masculine or rounded. Her lips were plump and light in color. Traditional Egyptian tattoos were located at her eye sockets, where two milky brown irises stared out at Ne Zha from under her thin, black eyebrows. Her nose was short and straight, like her chin. As Ne Zha took in the splendor of Neith's body, he could feel that the strength of the spirit weaving was beginning to falter. However, before it could fully fall apart, Neith took away his spear and Wind Fire Wheels. She slid them over to a corner of the temple, placing her bow and quiver there as well. Neith moved towards Ne Zha and leaned her face extremely close to his. He noticed that her warm breath smelled pleasant, as did her silky hair. Gently, the Goddess spoke to Ne Zha as she caressed his face.

"I...well...hi there! Precious...aren't you just handsome and...delicious looking." Neith candidly stammered out, darting her eyes all over his youthful face.

Neith took a pause, and then placed her silky lips onto his own with a sudden force. The dry air had made them lose a bit of moisture, and Neith noticed this. Ne Zha blinked in surprise, but then shut his eyes and felt himself sink to the ground as the spirit threads loosened. Neith held onto the back of his head and continued to kiss him, licking her lips onto his and moving her mouth with passionate motions as the tips of the boy's toes tapped the floor. Her head craned down to be level with the boy, and soon she was hugging him close to her sexy belly as he reached up to her shoulders and kissed her in return. Although it was sudden, Ne Zha was enjoying this pleasant intimacy with the gorgeous Egyptian Goddess that had appeared before him.

"I think...I'm totally... in love with...your face... and body..." Neith whispered in between each kiss.

The kissing was becoming sloppy and wet now, and both divine figures were beginning to feel the initial signs of arousal. His hands gently explored the smooth, tan skin of her lightly defined abdomen, much to Neith's pleasant surprise. Her belly felt nice and firm to his palms, and soon Ne Zha's hands came up from caressing her naval indent and up to her chest, where he slowly removed the negligible clothe covering her breasts.

Her nipples were small, light-brown circles with an even darker bud of small, hardening flesh located in the center of each of her areloae. Ne Zha caressed her breasts with his small hands, eliciting a gentle sigh from Neith's mouth. He cupped a full breast in each hand and rubbed them with his fingers. His palms scraped against her nipples, forcing a shiver of excitement through Neith's torso. Her eyes were shut and her brows were furrowed. She continued to kiss Ne Zha, sucking in air with every free moment as she surrendered her body to his touches. The boy merrily massaged her tits, going so far as to pinch the tips of her breasts. She enjoyed his bold attitude, he seemed to be a natural. After some time, Neith moved her mouth away from the boy's lips. Her eyes were narrowed, appearing glossed over in lust. A thin string of transparent saliva was connecting her lower lip to Ne Zha's own. She brought her wrist to her mouth and smirked after she wiped it away. Her other arm went to cover her breasts from his view. She glanced backwards at the open temple doorway, and smiled to herself when she concluded that the coast was still clear. The taste of Ne Zha's saliva in her mouth was pleasant, although it did feel lukewarm and slimy.

"You're a nice kisser, little boy. Now sit down and let me see all of your lovely body."

Neith's voice had become a slight bit husky, and she appeared slightly eager as Ne Zha pulled his cuirass and white tunic over his head, tossing them to the floor. His pectorals and abdomen were slim, hairless, and defined well with muscle. His nipples were small, but had already hardened. He placed his hands on the waistband of his shorts and glanced at Neith. She seemed to be intensely focused on his crotch after immersing herself in the sight of his muscular torso. With an air of pride, Ne Zha dropped his shorts and revealed himself completely. He exposed his erect cock to the Goddess in a single motion, and the results were amusing. It seemed as if Neith had been taken aback by a sudden blow. Her head went to one side and she expressed disbelief when she took in the sight of Ne Zha's hard cock at such short range. Her eyes were locked onto his penis and scrotum as she leaned backwards in confusion.

"Whooooah, that is... big." Neith bluntly stated.

She suddenly began to chuckle, still in awe of the dimensions of Ne Zha's penis. Her mouth began salivating, and she felt her loins ache as her arousal grew. Neith was anxious to have a taste of Ne Zha's dick for herself. She stared intently on the swollen curves to his bulging penis, feeling her taste buds twinge. His head was thick, like the throbbing veins pulsing under his clean skin. The shading of his cock was nice and creamy. There was no unpleasant or electric aroma to his crown, just the scent of his musky seminal fluids. His testicles were large and round, bulbous in shape and overflowing from between his slim thighs. Neith wanted to see and feel his cute buttocks as well, which were a bit more fair in color than the rest of his body. The sun had made Ne Zha perspire during the battle, and his trek to the temple had managed to produce a moist softness to his underarms, forehead, and most importantly his genitals.

"Lean against the wall. This might feel strange, but trust me, the end will just be so much more sweeter." Neith ominously commanded, snickering as she guided Ne Zha to the wall.

The boy pressed his back and buttocks onto the chilled stone wall, shuddering for a moment. His heart was already beating incredibly quick, and his breathing was audible enough to cut the mostly silent air. Neith conjured a few silvery threads and tested their strength with her hands, tugging on the ends of each thread. She crossed one leg over her calf and held herself against the wall with one hand, placing it directly next to Ne Zha's head. Her bottom stuck out, and Ne Zha sneaked a glance at her hip and luscious, olive-toned ass.

"You have beautifully long hair. The mark on your forehead is also cute, lie your eyes. But your best feature...is this." The Goddess whispered, leaning in to speak at his left ear.

Neith grasped a good portion of his cock with her slender fingers, which evoked a rush of blood through Ne Zha's cock. Her one hand held the threads while the other moved its fingers to his head. There, Neith glided her palms onto his crown so she could slather his precum onto her hand. This feeling made Ne Zha slowly blink and groan as a wave of pleasure shot down from the top of his cock. Neith then brought this hand up to her mouth and took a long lick. The fluids were watery and bitter, but she liked how they tingled her tongue. Neith coated her palm with thick, warm spit and then brought it down to the boy's cock. Ne Zha closed his eyes and stiffened up his body, grunting as his sensitive penis was stroked and twisted by Neith's soft, wet fingers. Her hands went back and forth along his penis, squeezing him or relaxing their grip so she could slide her wet palms and fingers over the skin and head of his penis. Neith stared into Ne Zha'a face as she stroked him, noticing how the spit was cooling too quickly.

She giggled to herself and crouched down. Neith kept her body upright by standing on her bent legs, accentuating her calf muscles and quads. The hooded snake jewelry on her leg hugged her firm muscle. She bent her back so that her breasts were pushed forwards with her stomach, proudly displaying her naked figure's slim build and alluring curves of soft tissue. Her waist was elegantly shaped, combining with the sexy hump of her trim belly and the indents of her hip-bones.

Neith transferred the spirit string from her hands to Ne Zha's penis, where she wrapped the threads around the very base of his cock. This pressure forced his penis to swell and appear bloated, further enlarging his member. He jerked his body, prompting Neith to ascend from the temple floor.

"O-ow! What is that? What did you do?" Ne Zha worriedly spoke, concerned about the health of his erect penis.

Neith caressed his hair and kissed him fully on the lips, now penetrating his mouth with her tongue. Her flexible, lively tongue wriggled about inside of his mouth. It swirled onto his own. It also licked his gums and teeth, and soon Neith was sucking onto his tongue. She gasped when she let go of his lips, smiling with her perfect teeth at the dazed young boy. His penis twitched, and Ne Zha moaned, expressing his dislike for the cock ring of tight threads by shutting his eyes and grimacing.

"Relax. This is going to feel amazing, just trust me. I love you too much to ever hurt you." she passionately confessed, soothing the boy with her sweet and sincere words.

Neith could half-believe what she was saying herself, Ne Zha had truly captured her heart. Funny, she had been the one to literally capture him first.

After admitting and professing her love for the boy, Neith once more crouched down so her face would be at his member. It looked mighty and pained, and Neith was eager to nurture the penis and soothe the throbbing flesh. Neith held onto his cock with both hands, teasing the tip of his sensitive head with her fingertips while holding the bottom of his cock like a handle. She flexed it up to his pelvis so she could perform oral sex onto his balls. Neith's tongue snaked out of her mouth and dragged itself onto one of Ne Zha's loose testicles. The boy moaned loudly when Neith's hot tongue lapped at his hairless, loose scrotum. She moved her lips onto his balls, and tried to suck on both of his nuts at once. They were so large that she could not fit both of them onto the tongue. So with that, Neith slurped onto one fat testicle after the other. Her warm breaths tickled Ne Zha's scrotum and thighs as her tongue and silky lips sucked or licked his genitals. Neith's lower lip slid itself against the surface of his round balls as she rooted her upper lip directly below the base of his shaft. Her tongue licked side to side against his balls, slathering saliva onto his large scrotum while juggling his shapely testicles within her mouth.

Ne Zha could feel the loose skin of his scrotum fold and roll along with his testicles as Neith's hot mouth played with them. Neith was making wet noises emanate loudly from her mouth. Her mouth was overflowing with the skin and sizable nuts. She nibbled and bit onto his scrotum, tugging it or stretching it with her mouth while looking erotically up to Ne Zha's torso and face. His hands were holding onto the walls, forming balled fists that trembled with his knees. Neith slid her hand up and down Ne Zha's penis as she sucked his balls, moving her hand in a twisting fashion. She stopped this and began to lick the underside of his scrotum. Soon, Neith was gliding her palm against the slippery tip of his head while slowly rubbing the top of her wrist against his shaft's underbelly with her other hand. All of these soft motions of stroking and caressing were driving Ne Zha wild.

"Puh..please just suck it! I want your mouth." Ne Zha pleaded in his high-pitched, excited young voice.

The boy's voice had yet to deepen, and this young tone melted Neith's heart. Her lips formed a coy smile, and she licked her tongue up from his scrotum and onto the underside of his shaft. When Neith's hot, wet tongue scraped against the skin of his penis Ne Zha clenched his abdomen and desperately felt the need to cum. She had built him up for an ejaculation with her hands, and was now just doing excessive oral gratification.

Neith removed one of her hands and placed the other onto the mid portion of his cock, wrapping her fingers around the shaft. Her mouth came up to his head, where she stretched her jaws and enveloped his entire cap into her mouth. Her lips went past the ridges of his salty glans and moved down to his retreated foreskin. Her tongue latched onto his head and slowly licked its way across the surface of his glans. Her wet, warm mouth and silky lips sucked onto his penis as she bobbed her head back and forth onto his cap. It was huge, and she needed to stretch her lips quite widely in order to take in all of its shape. Ne Zha was groaning hard, curling his toes and feeling a numbness on the sides of his face as well as his hips. He threw his chin up and grunted, softly whining as Neith went back and forth onto his crown as her hand stroked his shaft. The friction between his sweaty flesh and her slippery hands felt very pleasant to the boy, and her suction and warmth onto his sensitive penis was lighting a fire in his core. His testicles shrunk into his scrotum because of his vehement desire to cum. His veins pulsed along with his twitching member, that was now so swollen that a new shade of violet coloring was appearing on the veins on his cock. Wet hums escaped from Neith's mouth as her she sucked onto his member.

Neith stretched his foreskin back to reveal the sensitive flesh at the neck of his penis. Her tongue swirled around his head and then down to his neck, where she rubbed the tip of her tongue onto the exposed pink meat, as well as under his foreskin. Neith moved her lips back to the tip of his cock. Her tongue slapped itself against the sides of his head in a rapid fashion. His glistening cap was now smothered in frothy saliva and precum. She moved his cock to the right and licked along his shaft, going slowly up and down his meat with her warm tongue. Neith returned to her sucking, and soon starting to deepthroat his cock with a slow and steady approach. She would distend her jaw as far as she could when her mouth went forwards onto his crown and shaft. When she was returning, her lips would lock down onto his shaft and suck as she pulled her mouth up. Her throat was becoming agitated with each deep gag. Neith puffed out warm breaths onto Ne Zha's penis as she sucked him, sliding her hand up and down his cock alongside her mouth. The further stimulation of her stroking and warm breaths was encouraging the boy to ejaculate much too strongly now. He grabbed Neith's head with his small hands and pulled her head onto his cock. He slid his huge member further into her mouth, enjoying how it forcibly traveled over her smooth tastebuds and reached the area near the back of her throat. Neith's cheeks were now blown out instead of being sucked in, and tears were forming at her eyes. She grabbed onto his buttocks and massaged his firm bottom. Her hands spread his cheeks and caressed his thighs, pinching his skin as he began to buck his pelvis into her mouth. Her lips pulled themselves back against his slick cock, and her wide mouth was trembling from the young boy's forceful thrusts.

"I want to come! Take the threads off, please!" Ne Zha croaked out.

"Mmmph hmmph!" Neith erotically hummed in response.

He grunted loudly as his pelvis moved in an automatic fashion against Neith's face. Her cheeks were reddened and she was gagging. Neith was pouring saliva out of the corners of her mouth and over her stretched lips. She moved her fingers to the spirit threads and with a swift, simple motion, untied them. Ne Zha's eyes shot open and he screamed in ecstasy. Neith let out a muffled shout as well, closing her eyes and swallowing the viscous jets of sperm that Ne Zha fired into her gullet. Her tongue was fomented with his bitter sperm as he clenched his ass and shoved his penis forwards. Hot cum glazed over Neith's gums and teeth, sliding down her esophagus as she swallowed glob after glob of his boy sperm. The sticky fluids even managed to escape from her cock-plugged mouth and drizzle onto the floor between her bent legs. Neith's chin quivered as Ne Zha's testicles flattened and pressed against it. The boy squeezed even more sperm out of his cock and blasted Neith's throat with another discharge of smelly cum. She managed to pull away from his cock after swallowing for an entire minute, gulping down load after load of his hot sperm. There was a stuffed feeling in the Goddess's belly after she chugged his cum. Once more Ne Zha had felt his penis flex as it forced sperm out of the head's narrow slit.

Her mouth was a complete swamp of milky, semi-transparent sperm. Cum was under her tongue, hanging from the roof of her mouth, even clinging onto the membranes in her throat. Neith was very fortunate that no amount of sperm traveled through her sinuses and out her nose. Sperm drooled out of her mouth and hung over her glazed lips and chin. The sperm's consistency was like that of syrup. Neith appeared completely overwhelmed, but was feeling accomplished and even more intimate with Ne Zha. She closed her eyes and smiled with glimmering, cum-stained teeth when Ne Zha bucked his pelvis once more and stroked out a final glob of sperm. The stringy jet of thick cum splattered onto one side of her face, with a few twisted strands reaching over her nose and cheeks to the other side. It trickled down her face, cooling off as it bonded and clumped together onto her skin in a sticky layer. Neith was startled by this sudden facial, but she expressed happiness anyways.

"Oh no! Here, use my sash to clean your face." Ne Zha worriedly exclaimed.

The boy had mostly recovered from his ejaculation and was drifting back into reality. Neith just laughed and stood up. She covered her exposed nipples with the clothe of her bikini top and licked her fingers clean of ejaculate.

"I should have expected a flood like that to come after making you hold it in for so long. Was I right, though? Did it feel stunning, in the end?" the Goddess questioned, tilting her head at the boy.

He blushed and hugged her, his head buried into her muscular belly.

"I guess that's a good enough answer. I need to wash this off. Good-bye, I'm afraid the battle is still going on and I can't just leave the minions or my allies for you."

"We'll meet again...Neith" Ne Zha confidently stated.

He looked determined and grateful, and had said her name aloud for the first time. Neith felt her heart flutter, and she smiled warmly to the boy. Ne Zha clothed himself as Neith exited the temple and began to return to base. She placed her bow behind her back and saluted him, winking at the young boy before vanishing. Ne Zha discovered the spirit thread she had used to bind his penis at his feet. He knelt down and shook his head, chuckling. Another special moment had come to the young boy, and he would cherish the memory forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Joust map. Ne Zha has a tryst with a certain destructive Goddess.

(Hindu)

Flowing banners of a multitude of colors and symbols. Completely stocked audience seating and aged stone architecture crafted by a master stonemason. A pleasant, radiant yet cloudy sky overlooked the wide lanes that breathed with gusts of fresh and crisp wind. Splendid castles were at either end of the central lanes, which were flanked by curvy jungle corridors. Striped tents with all manner of activity were propped up like festival stalls, yet were void of visitors. This was the Joust warground, where the Gods and Goddesses violently quarreled to the delight and favor of mortal onlookers. To either side of the crooked central lane was the jungle, a slim channel bordered by stone walls and vegetation, that housed camps and the nesting areas of monstrous beings. It was in a certain jungle that Ne Zha was located, absent from battle but not alone. The scarlet tents that were inhabited by the Cyclops Warriors were free for any to enter or exit. There was a lengthy period of time that followed the extermination of any of these camp's inhabitants, a couple hours or so was the average time before these beings were mystically returned to life by incomprehensible forces of nature. Once a god or Goddess had slain the warriors, their bodies would vanish and only reappear when the time was reached. Until then, the camps remained ghostly and lifeless. One of these camps had its leftmost tent shut out to the exterior world. The thick curtain that behaved like a doorway to the tent was drawn to a close, and the tall tent appeared quiet from the outside. Inside of the serene camp's closed tent was Ne Zha and a blue-skinned Goddess of War. Her name was Kali, and she was the ferocious Hindu Goddess of Destruction.

The floor of the tent had various rugs and clothe sheets thrown over it, producing a colorful yet disorganized array of soft flooring. The inside of the tent was dark, with a thin and solid shaft of light coming in from a tear inside of the tent's conical roof. Radiant light streamed onto the bare back of Ne Zha's young figure. Kali smiled at him and sensually spoke,

"Go on and put it in. You look like you might break me, but I want to feel it for myself."

Ne Zha swallowed and nodded, staring intensely at her livid vagina. His meaty crown connected with her velvety lips, and he pushed himself into a pussy for the first time. Kali's lubricated lips and vestibule glided over the smooth head of cock, sucking him in to the entrance of her cunt. His penis poked into the tight hole and slid itself past the bumpy rims of her vaginal entrance. Ne Zha felt his penis contract as it dug into her hot, fleshy walls. Kali sighed loudly with erotic relief, overpowered for a moment by the rough insertion of Ne Zha's raw penis penetrating her cunt. The boy was shaking, groaning as he pulled his penis back from within her so a stronger thrust forwards could follow his initial invasion.

His shoulders and spine were stretched and flexed as he moved his entire body along with every one of his loving thrusts and shoves. Kali was on the floor, her legs folded up to her head, where she held onto each oh her ankles with a single hand. Her lower back was raised above the ground, the bare skin of her spine was rubbing onto the fabric beneath her body. Possessing two more free hands located at the sides of her folded legs,, Kali used them to intimately lace her fingers between Ne Zha's own. He gripped her hands and squeezed them, fucking her with a steady pace as he pushed her knuckles onto the ground with every shove. The sleek bend pf Kali's back was curled even more as Ne Zha's pelvis smacked harder against her. Ne Zha adored the luscious curves of Kali's firm ass and sexy thighs. The ovular shape of her strong calves appeased him, along with the sight of her small, pointed feet and curling toes. The blue pigmentation to her skin had been an alien sight to Ne Zha in the beginning. However he seemed to have responded positively by becoming even more aroused when he observed the muscles beneath her blue skin move along with her erotic body, or the sheen of the sunlight on her sweaty skin. Her mound was large, round, and hairless. Her puffy labia lips caressed his long member as it slid in and out of her tight cunt with small squelching sounds. Kali's ass cheeks jiggled whenever Ne Zha collided against them with his pelvis and swaying, fat scrotum. He loved feeling his testicles smack and sink into the cleft of Kali's bubbly and firm buttocks. Tingles of warm pleasure coursed through his loins as his penis was sucked on by the slick folds of Kali's tight pussy.

Ne Zha was on his knees and toes, curling the small digits as his raw knees scratched against the soft rugs underneath him. His naked body moved at a modest pace on top of Kali's indecently exposed figure. Her boots were gone, and her loincloth was torn away to reveal her bald, azure pubis and the dark-pink flesh of her aroused vagina. The red clothe on her torso had been clipped to reveal her shivering breasts, dark-blue nipples, and the lightly sculpted muscle of her blue-skinned belly. The boy's own lightly chiseled abdominal muscles and pectorals were sprinkled in beads of his sweat, and his face was contorted into a concentrated expression of euphoric submission. His wet lips were formed into an indecent "o" shape that huffed out hot, hard breaths. His hair swayed along with his head as he pushed and pulled at Kali's body with his cock. His ribcage could be seen from behind the muscular flesh of his strong chest, where his hard nipples were also located. His huge penis was wet from the vaginal fluids of Kali's aroused pussy. She was slathering the juices inside of her vaginal canal all onto Ne Zha's solid, meaty member as he slammed his hard cock into her body over and over.

His skin was stretched as his penis was dragged on by Kali's hot, slippery cunt. His penis moved upwards inside of her, evoking wondrous feelings of pleasure between both partners. Kali's glowing irises complimented her long, black eyelashes and dark-blue lips. Her attractive facial features morphed second after second as Ne Zha's massive penis stretched apart her insides and banged against her cervix. Her sensitive vaginal canal's walls were repeatedly scraped against and poked. The prodding invader was hot and hard, and the bumpy texture of Ne Zha's veined shaft was producing sensational friction that drove Kali wild. She wrinkled her belly and grunted loudly when Ne Zha's large, squishy crown managed to smack onto her g-spot after his penis flexed upwards once more. He was moving balls deep into Kali, slapping against her warm and wet cunt in a staccato rhythm.

Kali moaned and wailed, crying out in erotic squeals and sighs as she felt her core clench together and her hips go numb. Ne Zha threw his weight along with his thrusts, trying to reach as far inside of Kali as he could, pushing the woman's ass down onto the floor with every buck and push. His head was already familiar to the constricted feeling inside of Kali's bumpy vagina, and his shaft was hungry for the pleasurable grip of her cunt. Kali's once narrow slit was forced wide open as Ne Zha's raw cock slithered in and out of her voluminous pussy. Kali held out her erotic groans and sighs of ecstasy as Ne Zha quickened his pace. His buttocks clenched together with every one of his pelvic thrusts, quivering whenever he felt Kali try and suck his retreating penis back into her cunt by coiling onto his shaft and head. Transparent juices dribbled off of his penis and onto his large scrotum, which trembled alongside Kali's ass and thighs.

Kali moaned and pulled her legs further back, touching her long locks of black hair against her bare ankles. The thick braids of black hair on the sides of her head were tucked beneath her legs, and shook with her body and head piece as Ne Zha pounded it with his erotic tempo. Her other two hands were laced with Ne Zha's fingers. Their hands moved side to side as the boy parted his arms and repeatedly pushed his waist against her. He angled his knees in separate directions and pumped harder into Kali's cunt. His penis plunged her insides up and down, stirring them up with his slippery cock as his crown forcefully knocked against her g-spot. Kali's shattered voice grunted out gibberish as she rolled her eyes up and contracted her vagina and abdomen. Her climaxes arrived with every smack Ne Zha delivered to her g-spot. Kali came with every one of his thrusts, practically losing almost all sense of reality as her body experienced spectacular waves of euphoria and pleasure. It was as if she was in intense estrus, yowling moans and extended wails of pleasure all the while praising Ne Zha's penis for its outrageous size and magnificent power.

Her nipples and clitoris were so erect and beautiful that Ne Zha judged them the highlight of her sexual regions. Kali's ass shook as she muttered a garbled trail of nonsense, sighing and moaning loudly. She erupted out climaxes as fast as Ne Zha fervently bucked into her. The contracting motions, curling inside of her vagina had pushed him over the edge. After burrowing a vast majority of his thick penis inside of Kali's tight cunt sleeve, Ne Zha's clenched buttocks and hips trembled while the rest of his body relaxed. His scrotum shrunk in and began to squeeze hot jizz through his cock and into Kali's cunt. When she felt warm splatters of his sperm collide against her inner walls and bond together inside of her womb, she reached another orgasm. This one was the pinnacle, the one that made her entire body shake and sway as she shouted and cursed with sexually charged squeals or moans. The boy voiced his release with drawn out statements of drowsy victory. His breathing was low and deliberate, and a bead of sweat fell off of his temple and onto Kali's sexy, slender belly.

Ne Zha grunted and clenched his teeth, throwing his head back as Kali's tongue exited her mouth and stabbed at the air. Her eyes were shut and her face was expressing a gleeful look of sexual victory and overwhelming pleasure as a wonderful warmth spread through her cunt. Ne Zha pounded against her sticky thighs and slick pussy, sliding his beefy cock in and out of her wet channel as he spurted more jets of his milky-white and viscous sperm inside of her. The young boy jutted his belly out and held onto the root of his shaft, squeezing it firmly as he felt himself spew load after load of sperm. His bulging head and swollen veins flexed with his shaft's tissue as hot cum discharged itself from his urethra in wonderful, arcing ropes and globs. Kali's wet insides were covered in Ne Zha's spooge. It dribbled out of her pussy and between her cheeks, clinging into the inside of her ass cleft. Ne Zha's pelvis was smeared with his cum and Kali's own semen, forming a sticky mixture that smelled raunchy and electric.

Ne Zha exited her flooded pussy and gently stroked his cock. Thick trickles of his milky sperm fell in heavy drops onto the rugs below. Kali's pussy was overflowing with his sperm, and much of it was dribbling across her blue skin. Ne Zha's cock retained its thick girth, his veins were still visibly swollen but his length had diminished and his head was shrinking. The boy panted hard, his chest was heaving as he recovered from his ejaculation. It had put him into a stupor, one that had overwhelmed his mind. His thoughts rushed to him, and he felt his sated lust dwindle. Ne Zha moved to the side, leaving Kali's body. He fell flat his back next to the Hindu assassin, holding onto one of her four hands as he spread his limbs out onto the ground. Kali's legs fell to the floor, her knees were bent and angled away from each other to expose her adulterated cunt's image in full view. Her voluminous breasts were resting onto her chest, hanging off to each side of her rib-cage while gently moving along with her loud breathing.

"So, how was your first time?" the Goddess smugly remarked. She glanced over to the young boy and smiled, noting her body's size in comparison to his own slender figure. The two partners were recovered from their exhausting climaxes quickly, but their desire for intercourse had sharply fallen. Bodily chemicals of arousal had stopped pumping and coursing through their bodies. Only now were their bodies breaking out of the sore exhaustion that intense sexual exercise produced. Ne Zha grinned, panting and relaxing his eyelids as he cozily rested onto the laid out clothe below.

"That. Was. Awesome! I never expected you to bait me here. Best decision of my life, hands down. Ah, no pun intended." the child replied. Kali mildly giggled, her heart swelled as she laid next to the wonderful boy. He had been enthusiastic to lose his virginity when the Hindu Goddess seductively invited the boy inside of the tent. Kali turned onto her side, propping her head up with one arm, the two others laid themselves onto the floor palms-down while her final hand reached across her torso and rested onto her belly. She tightly rubbed her wet thighs, relaxing a laid out leg in front of the other. The metal jewelry she wore clinked together as she moved her body to face him.

"I feel stuffed, your young seed is still coming out and my clothing is torn. You owe me for this, young one." she coyly spoke, her eyelids narrowed as she smirked at the boy. Ne Zha had found it startling when he observed how a serious Goddess such as Kali melted to him during their love-making. She had smoldered the image of the fetching boy into her mind and took initiative in seducing the prince. He had been concerned at first, but now felt an intimate connection to the Goddess who had taken his virginity.

"I'm afraid our time is almost up. I fear those one-eyed beasts shall be returned soon, and anyways I must not abstain from my duty to end the suffering this war brings." spoke the assassin. She addressed the issue at hand calmly and concisely, and Ne Zha felt even more admiration for her. Kali understood that this war between the deities was a terrible thing, but fighting was the only real way to rectify the situation.

The curves of her bare bottom and breasts enticed him, and he could not help but harden from the sight.

"Wait! I-I still have some left. One more time, pleeeeeeease?" he begged, Kali narrowed her eye-lids and gave the boy an amused look. Her eyes widened as his penis began to swell to its previous size again. She felt a shudder of arousal swim into her loins, and Kali clicked her tongue. Her hands went to her labia lips, and she spread them apart so Ne Zha could be mesmerized by the color of her wet cunt. She then brought it towards his face, and giggled as he opened his mouth and brought it to her pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Siege map. Ne Zha is stalked by a Goddess.

(Mayan)

The tropical battlefield most familiar to the Mayan pantheon was known for its grueling jungle combat and lane attrition. Massive, gloomy stone pyramids of Mesoamerican design overlooked this magnificent warground on two of its parallel sides. The multiple levels of these constructs were shaded gray and black colors aged through time. These steadfast buildings towered over the sage canopies of the lofty trees and their thin trunks. Winding branches held vines that draped over them, and dense vegetation filled out the jungle. Ancient, colorful designs of dedicated artistic magnificence were chiseled into the jungle's walls of rock. Bordering the jungle's depths and perimeter was fencing, stone hedges, as well as totems of well sculpted Mayan architecture. All possessed solid edges and angles on the stone they were cut from. Far off in every direction was a great, picturesque rainforest as well as an expansive canyon of grand rock and earth. The wide-leafed emerald fauna of the location adored the stone tiles embedded into the soil, and wide-mouthed braziers of warm fire decorated the region to provide illumination. The earth seemed to have cracked to reveal stalagmites in the vicinity of the jungle's camps and clearings. These spikes of rock held purple glows that gave them a magical aura. The center of the jungle was a flattop of smooth pale gray sandstone. The ground held hundreds of lines which were cut into its surface. Enormous faces and chiseled archways served as the landmarks to each faction's base and fountain. The flat tops of the pyramids seemed to reach the sky with their imposing size. The crisp blue sky was a combination of stormy, dark-purple clouds and smog with the brilliant rays and shafts of gold sunlight peeking over the fluffy, white clouds.

Ne Zha had accompanied a fresh detachment of friendly Mayan infantry through most of their lane. He was so deft with his spear-fighting prowess and the strength of his rings that he had been unharmed throughout any of the lane's skirmishes. The young boy decided that it would be wise to scout out the jungle, as it was his most comfortable battleground and he trusted in his speedy mobility. The smell of the jungle was rich with the earthy aroma of plant life and soil, as well as the scent of hard rock which had been exposed to the watery elements. The jungle's humidity was not harsh, but still apparent enough to cause slight discomfort. As he skated over the floor, the boy balanced his spear on his shoulders and swung his fearsome weapon around his body, enjoying the balance of the spear upon his lean figure and his mastery of the weapon's dimensions. The canopy and foliage of the tree branches helped hide many an ambush predator. As Ne Zha carefully darted along in his directionless side endeavor into the jungle, he was ignorant of his stalker.

Two large eyes peered at him with narrow, diamond-shaped pupils. Ne Zha silently skated towards the center of the jungle. He stopped at the massive design adorning one of the walls which faced the center of the sandstone flaptop, turning around with a sudden spin. The only remarkable thing behind him was the fading trail of fire that his wheels had left upon the floor. Raising one of his eyebrows in concern, the boy curled his closed lips and expressed the suspicion taking root in his mind. He crouched down, squatting onto his wheels with a perfect balance while planting the butt of his spear onto the floor. There was some perspiration on Ne Zha's forehead. He moved one hand to the length of his sash which hovered over his shoulders and neck. As he wiped his forehead, the boy obscured his vision with the vermilion haze of the sash fabric. It was then that he heard a terrific growl.

The boy gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards, only to feel a crushing weight smash into his body. Ne Zha dropped his spear with a rattle, and felt a pang of worry when he heard it clatter to the floor. He shoved his palms onto the weight before him, emphasizing the muscle of his young and slim arms as he struggled to push off whatever had ambushed him. Ne Zha grunted and whined in his high-pitched, enraged voice. Two huge hands appeared to be pinning him to the slightly cold stone floor. He could feel squishy pads sink down and flatten against his body from above his clothing. Ne Zha then heard a feminine voice clearly shout,

"Come, Suku! Return!"

The boy let out a heavy sigh of relief as he felt his warm, furry attacker spring off of him. Ne Zha had been knocked off of his Wind Fire Wheels, and planted the soles of his small, fair skinned feet onto the floor as he stood up and got out his Universe Rings for defense. He was prepared to toss them at the enemy, they were incredibly lethal chakram-like weapons that sliced and seared any hostiles he met. The animal from before was seen at the side of its master. She was a Goddess who wielded a purple-tipped spear weapon, which was seen resting onto one of her shoulders. Ne Zha scanned her over, wary of her control over the fearsome war beast at her legs.

The woman was quite young and had held a lively, feminine pitch in her voice. Her skin was olive in tone, and exotic but simple tattoos adorned her body. Her legs from her mid-thigh down were painted a tan color, the same shade was colored onto the tops of her slender shoulders and from her biceps down to her wrists. She wore knee-high, sole-less sandals that had a strapped front and solid brown back on her long and thin legs. A green skirt highlighted with gold edges and orange lengths, along with being decorated with dark feathers, clothed her waist. The stylish centerpiece of her belted skirt covered her groin and pelvic region. The Goddess had on a tight, very revealing, lacy green bikini-top that emphasized the round shape of her perky, modestly developed cleavage. Armor similar to manchettes or gauntlets protected her fore-arms and wrists. Large blue studs and make-up were seen beautifying the woman's outfit and appearance. Her thin neck held a wonderful necklace of grand scope hanging around it. The necklace was studded with blue pearls as well, it was a piece of Mayan jewelry that truly stood out on her body. Her lips were colored a dark plum shading, and to contrast the olive complexion of her good-looking face there was light layer of make-up going over her eyes and a pleasant blush on the edges of her cheeks. Her deep blue eyes stared down at Ne Zha with a friendly look, and the boy darted his own gaze away from her irises and towards her hair. There he saw how her wonderful headdress adorned her scalp. A green tiara, fringed with dark feathers and decorated with blue pearls, crowned her head. Jet-black hair stretched up to the tips of her headdress and was also styled into wide hoops on the sides of her head, decorated with hold bands.

The Goddess was a muscular young woman who had a height advantage over Ne Zha. The muscle of her toned abdominal region was quite a sight for the adolescent boy. The bone structure of her wide hipbones could be observed poking out from under the skin of her sexy waistline. The pack of muscles on her tan belly were highlighted by the indent of her naval cavity. Her breasts were firmly pushed towards each other and shelved to be displayed quite well due to the nature of the Goddess's bikini top. Ne Zha's wide eyes adored how there was a visible cleft between her firm mounds, and how the top's laces were flattened onto her skin due to their tight elasticity. The Goddess tilted her head and smirked at the boy.

"Just who might you be?" Awilix gently questioned. She looked down to Ne Zha's bold eyes with her own charming pair of irises. The boy harrumphed, raising one hand in front of him while the other remained behind his hunched over body, a universe ring firmly affixed into his fingers. Ne Zha narrowed his eyes and responded politely to the Goddess's request.

"It's Ne Zha."

Awilix nodded and decided to sit upon her jaguar, Suku. The great feline had nestled itself onto the floor, and Awilix bent forwards on the creature's back to pet it softly and scratch its throat.

"A nice name. My compatriots requested me to scout this jungle out for danger. It appears my loyal friend found you. My name is Awilix, now are you a friend or a foe?" she coyly asked, glancing sideways to the boy. Ne Zha pondered the question, darting his attention between Suku's menacing face and Awilix's calm expression. Ne Zha attached his rings back onto his slender waist and he confidently declared,

"A friend."

Awilix smiled at the boy, unknowingly sending a small flutter into his heart. Something about Ne Zha was making the woman feel at ease. She ignored her feelings, deciding to return to them later. For now, there was discussion to be had.

"Normally when I meet another divine we fight first and ask questions later. I'm glad that this incident didn't come to that." she confessed. Awilix sat straight up on Suku, which prompted the jaguar to rise as well.

"Woah! Please, calm the cat down. You don't want to fight? The big beast pounced on me earlier, whaddya' call that?" Ne Zha accusingly spat out. Awilix pursed her lips and cooed at Suku. She caressed the creature's neck and let out a small chuckle. This giggle sounded so delightful to Ne Zha, it warmed his heart to hear it.

"Sorry about that! Suku's just covering my back is all. Well, not right now."

Awilix laughed once more, this time with a bit more energy. Ne Zha felt a smile begin to dawn onto his own face, but he rolled his eyes as he tried to stop himself.

"I get it, you're riding the ca- yeah, I get it." he mumbled to himself. Awilix nudged Suku with her heel, and the jaguar stalked on all fours towards Ne Zha. The brave young boy steeled his resolve and stood frozen in place, prepared to make a move at a moment's notice. His spear was only a short distance away from him, while Awilix had hers clutched in her right hand.

"I like your choice of weapon." she giggled. Suku continued to stare Ne Zha, angling her head so that she her eyes were always locked onto him.

"Me too. Yours has a very pretty tip to it." the boy admitted. Awilix then felt a pang in her heart, one which made her perceive Ne Zha as something more than a boy. Awilix got off of Suku's furry, soft back and blew a kiss to her pet, which knelt down and bowed her head to her master. The sizable jaguar then vanished in a puff of dark-blue and black smoke, leaving no trace behind after the gas dispersed. She went to his spear and bent down. The sight of her athletic thighs and calves were extremely alluring to the boy, as well as how her short skirt managed to ride up and reveal the curves of her beautifully round cheeks. Awilix was very broad in regards to her hips and plush buttocks. Awilix stood up and turned around, and she took gliding steps towards Ne Zha with the two spears placed onto a respective shoulder.

The Goddess stopped in front of Ne Zha and put out his spear to him. The boy accepted his weapon from the woman after a pause and an apprehensive look. He was also trying not to express the aching pain coming from his lower body as his cock strained against his shorts. Ne Zha bowed to her in a polite manner, enjoying the relief his penis felt as it was allowed to stretch more. It now pressed against his muscular abdomen. The indents and firmness of Ne Zha's toned belly stimulated the top of his cock, as well as his fleshy and bulbous head. The fabric of his shorts defined and clung against the shape of his penis quite well. Ne Zha silently hoped he would not be forced to fight the nice young woman before him. Awilix felt a curious affection to the boy, and continued to give him a tender stare. The timid shape of his lips and eyebrows matched well with the expression on his fearful face.

Something about his large eyes, his cute face, his muscular but short and thin physique, it all spoke to her in romantic undertones. She then noticed that the boy was breathing slightly harder. His gaze shifted about because he had suddenly decided to make avoiding eye-contact a priority. It was then that Awilix noticed the curvy length distended upwards along his pelvis from the boy's groin. The object was jutting out rather far from his crotch, because his clothing was very much constricted against whatever it was that was paining him. The rod of hot flesh was very stiff, and the fabric of the boy's white trousers had small wrinkles and stretched folds as it struggled to contain his cock. Ne Zha felt himself stiffen even more as he saw Awilix staring at his erect cock. The Goddess instantly recognized what exactly was ailing the boy, and her face soon expressed her surprise with a hint of disgust and embarrassment mixed in.

"Please, excuse me." Ne Zha sharply demanded. He turned around and began walking to where his fiery wheels lay on the ground. Awilix's eyes shamefully traveled to the sight of his boyish bottom, and she widened her eyes and gasped at her behavior. She turned away from the boy, feeling a quicker flow of blood begin to rush to her cheeks.

Awilix's body began to feel warmer as she thought of the boy's handsome looks, his unsure and noble attitude, and finally how masculine his thing had appeared to be. She was a Goddess who hadn't felt these sensations in a long time, and decided that there was no harm in taking action.

"Wait! Turn around, please." Awilix suddenly exclaimed. Ne Zha closed his eyes and sighed, cocking his head down to the floor. He held his spear tightly, and still felt the ache of his crotch as his cock expanded even more with blood, becoming meatier and more rigid. He decided to comply with Awilix's request, and he slowly spun around. Awilix hastily walked towards the boy and then grabbed him by both shoulders. She then bent herself down and closed her eyes, softly pursing her lips as she brought them to his own. Ne Zha was stunned for a moment, but then felt an instinctual need to return her feelings. He moved his palms onto her sides and held her slender abdomen, closing his eyes as well and lovingly kissing the Goddess as his own ardent emotions took hold of him. Her skin was soft to the touch, and seemed to be wet as well from her sweat.

The two stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes with a deep, soulful stare. Awilix broke eye contact and looked down to the boy's crotch. She turned around and undid her bikini-top, allowing it to then fall off of her chest and release its firm control of her breasts. The touch of the air upon her nipples sent a shudder of respite and freedom through the woman. Awilix closed her eyes and sighed, she had angled her head upwards as her slightly ajar mouth exhaled a warm, long breath of relief. She then moved her hands to her hips and undid the tied straps keeping her skirt upon her waist. Awilix paused for a moment to savor the feeling of Ne Zha's eyes glued onto her body, even though she couldn't see them directly. The Goddess then expressed an erotic, naughty look as she slid her skirt down her legs to her knees. Her body hunched over only slightly, but it was enough for Ne Zha to suddenly become infatuated with her buttocks and what he could see of her slit. Slowly, Awilix raised one slender foot up and out of her skirt, making sure to expose not too much of her groin to the boy behind her. She concluded her undressing by turning around and posing for the boy, holding one of her bare hips and standing with a victorious, upwards look as her sultry eyes stared down to Ne Zha's stupefied face.

Ne Zha's look of disbelief delivered a pleasant tingle of prideful satisfaction to the woman's ego. She had caused him to become so aroused, it was an indirect form of flattering that really emphasized both divine's attraction to one another. Awilix's areolae and nipples were moderate in size, along with being colored a softer brown shade than her clean olive skin tone. Her blemish-free pelvis was partially covered by a heart-shaped, fuzzy patch of black pubic hair. Awilix's mid-riff was quite stunning, it was so well defined, with even deeper indents and small grooves than Ne Zha's own flat belly. Awilix's sandals and necklace, as well as her gauntlets, were kept on her body. They did nothing to detract from her beauty.

"Come on little guy, it's no fun alone. Let's do it together." she jovially confessed, offering her hands out to the boy while giving him a big grin. Ne Zha swallowed and then smiled in return to the woman.

"Awesome!" he laughed.

Ne Zha peeled off his cuirass and sash in a flash. Awilix enjoyed the light definition of his pectoral muscles against his visible ribcage, and the appearance of his trim, flat abdomen. His nipples were a bit darker colored than the rest of his fair skinned body. He tossed his upper body apparel to the floor and soon went to work on the waistband of his trousers. With a swift tug, he dropped his shorts and displayed his lengthy, erect penis proudly. Awilix was taken aback by his cock's meaty length and wide girth. Ne Zha must have been something special if he could defy logic like that. The shape of his curved cock was so alluring to her sex drive. From the definition of his shaft's veins to the appearance of his massive scrotum as it hung loose low beneath his impressive cock, she felt the urge to claim his penis for herself. The glistening pink texture of his exposed, swollen glans appeared to be pulsing. Ne Zha's foreskin had naturally retreated behind the large ridges of his glans, where his sensitive and pink of his penis neck could be seen if the boy pulled his shaft's skin back far enough. His trousers were currently at his ankles, but he soon stepped out of them and kicked them behind him. His stiff cock swung, wrinkling the skin going around the base of his shaft as well as on his strong, flat pelvis.

"Go on and lean against the wall. I'm going to give you some service before we get to the main event." the Goddess coolly ordered. Her softened eyes seemed to be possess a naughty aura, and NE Zha felt his excitement rise even more. The bulging veins wrapped around his cock pumped more blood into his enormous shaft as he sat himself onto his clothing. His buttocks flattened onto his clothing as he seated himself onto the stone floor. The boy leaned back onto the carved design that jutted far out of the wall behind him. He spread his legs and bent his knees upwards, holding onto his knees with his hands and staring at Awilix as she approached him.

"I love feeling the dirt and sand between my toes. I'd love to feel your cock as well. Don't worry, my feet are as fresh as rain."

Suspicious and wary of the feeling of her sexy feet on his penis, Ne Zha politely laughed. Awilix sat herself onto the floor on her own skirt and top, and raised her legs up in front of her. She leaned back onto her fore-arms and elbows, holding the floor with the flat of her palms and fingers. Ne Zha marveled at how pink her ripe, wet pussy appeared. It was smaller than what he expected it to look like, and had cute labia lips that appeared like parted curtains of pink, glistening skin. Awilix squeezed her thighs together and touched her knees, emphasizing the wonderful proportions and curves of her long and athletic legs a mere arms length away from the boy. His cock's knob twitched, angled towards his body as his erect shaft jumped with energy. Ne Zha imagined how Awilix's feet would feel like onto his penis. What texture would they have? How smooth would they be? Would her toes hurt him?

The boy hissed and shut his eyes when he felt Awilix place his penis between her slender feet. Her toes curved towards the surface of his shaft. Ne Zha groaned when he felt her soft toes curl onto his penis and pull back at his skin, rubbing against his bumpy veins as she lightly played with his cock. His shaft was far from being crushed by her feet. Instead, it was in a comfortable hold that stimulated the middle portion of his penis. When Awilix slid her feet up to his head and flicked the ridges of his glans with the flat, jointed segments of her toes, Ne Zha cried out in a weak voice. That single action overwhelmed his cock, he had felt as if Awilix was pulling his sperm right out from his shaft. The Goddess smirked quite naughtily, and breathed softly as she went to work on his penis. She rolled and twisted his cock between her feet, sliding her warm and soft soles against his shaft's under-belly. Her feet stroked onto his penis and tugged at his head. She roughly pressed down onto the sides and tip of his sensitive, sticky and wet crown with the tips of her toes.

Ne Zha writhed and moaned as Awilix gave him a foot-job. His hips jumped up with her feet as she rubbed up and down onto his member. The Goddess quickened her pace, refusing to allow her heels to touch the boy as the soles of her soft feet sunk onto the rigid tissue of his penis. She also enjoyed stroking whatever meat of his shaft tht she could between the tight space of her toes. Ne Zha's soft voice cracked as he grunted. Awilix let out a shrill cry of surprise and grinned with amusement as she felt Ne Zha's penis flex between her feet and toes. She milked the boy of his seed, enjoying how his warm jism splattered in thick globs and strings onto the straps on her legs and the tops of her feet. The semi-transparent sperm was even tossed up onto her Ne Zha's pelvis as he bucked his hips up towards Awilix's legs. The boy's scrotum tensed up once more as he felt a thick rope of sperm jet out of his urethra. Awilix let go of his cock and sat down onto the ground. She rubbed her vulva in wide circles, touching the tip of her clitoris to tease her engorged bud from under its hood of skin. Sperm trickled out from the head of Ne Zha's cock and across the front of his cap, becoming a stream of milky white glue that clung onto his shaft. The cum on his hairless pelvis cooled and dried onto his skin, which felt nice when most of his body was covered in moisture from the heat. Awilix too had a film of thin sweat highlighting her skin tone.

"It's time to ride me, little guy. Come here." Awilix weakly ordered, putting our arms out to embrace the young boy as her face expressed her overwhelming arousal and desire for the boy's cock. She leaned her head forwards above her breasts, staring at the boy who's closed eyes suddenly shot open to reveal a greedy, delightfully bold look. Her nipples were pointed in opposite directions as her breasts rested onto her ribcage. Ne Zha's stood up and held the base of his impressive cock with his small fingers. He squeezed his shaft, forcing the arteries of his cock to expand and bulge along with the spongy tissue of his erect dick.

"You're right. So turn around and get on all fours, please?" he devilishly requested. Awilix narrowed her eyes at the boy, and then stood up. She put her hands onto her hips and stooped down to glare at Ne Zha. The boy suddenly felt a tad bit guilty about his rather brusque question. He hoped he hadn't angered the Goddess to much when he desired for a change in direction. Before he could apologize, Awilix chortled and kissed him once more onto his soft lips. Ne Zha blinked and almost jerked his head back in surprise. Awilix then moved her mouth to his ear and licked the small flap of skin. She nibbled gently onto his earlobe, which produced shivers of weak pleasure that ran down Ne Zha's back and across his face like electricity.

"Alright, little guy. Come and get it." she seductively whispered. Awilix turned around and got onto her knees. She leaned onto her palms and her bent toes as she pointed her ass and the soles of her feet at the boy. The Goddess's buttocks were perfectly shaped, curved so well that they fused wonderfully with her shapely thighs. Ne Zha approached the woman and held onto her firm, large cheeks with his greedy hands. He moved his face to the cleft of her ass to smell her cunt. Awilix felt a tad bit of embarrassment, as well as a large amount of erotic excitement. Her pussy had lubricated itself itself quite well in her arousal, and had become very moist and welcoming. Ne Zha moved two of his fingers to her vaginal ribbon, and brought his lips to her cunt. He spread her lips apart and stared at her pink insides, noticing how livid they were in complexion.

Awilix smelled very odd to the boy. Her cunt had a strong musk that drove Ne Zha's sinuses insane. He adored the odor of her rich cunt, and soon licked his hot tongue up from her clitoris to her vaginal opening. Her vagina tasted a bit tart, the good kind of bitter flavor that Ne Zha's taste-buds scraped against in glee. Awilix's buttery pussy felt the boy's tongue sink into it after he drew its flat and wet surface against her clitoris and the narrow outsides of her fleshy slit. She moaned in thrilling ecstasy when the boy's fingers began to stretch and play with her lips and the rims of her wet cunt.

His tongue flicked itself back and forth inside of her, refusing to sink deeper in as he slobbered and sucked onto the edges of tender vagina. Ne Zha's small fingers caressed and rubbed her pussy with quick movements that elicited immense sexual gratification out of Awilix. The boy spread her vulva and rubbed her bumpy insides with his wet fingers in a delicate swirling fashion.

"Put it in, please, baby!" Awilix heard herself erotically moan. The sound of her own, weak and lust filled voice made her hotter. Her nipples had a small ache, but she ignored them due to the over-powering euphoria coming from her cunt. She was surprised once again by Ne Zha's deft finger movements. Ne Zha licked his lips and sunk his index finger inside of Awilix's pussy. He curled it upwards and fucked her cunt as he stroked his cock with one hand. Trurthfully, the boy had spent so long with his manual and oral performance because Awilix's heavenly foot-job had been too much for him. He struggled to recover from her sexual gratification, and felt a burning need to return the favor. Now that he was fully erect and swinging his massive bat of meat once more, the by wasted no more time.

Ne Zha scooted forwards onto his own knees, pressing the tops of his feet flat onto the his clothing on the stone floor. He held onto Awilix's ass and enjoyed squeezing and shaking her firm, luscious buttocks. Ne Zha spat onto her vagina, moving the head of his of his crown onto her warm cunt. The Goddess's pussy seemed to be breathing hot air onto his head, and oozed transparent juices like his urethra. Ne Zha held onto his penis and felt it contract as he started pushing it into Awilix's small cunt. The woman silently trembled as she realized that Ne Zha was about to mount his massive shaft of lengthy meat directly into her most sensitive, intimate depths. The rims to her pussy were forcibly stretched apart, broadening and curling like curtains onto Ne Zha's head as he shoved it through her tight entrance. Awilix's vagina instantly clenched down onto his penis, tugging onto his cock with its bumpy and warm folds. The Goddess's eye-lids closed half-way and she grimaced with ecstasy, blushing hard as the boy moved his shaft further into her tight pussy. Her hips shook from the sheer force of Ne Zha's invading cock poking into her cunt and sliding itself against her fleshy walls. The position she was in allowed the boy complete entrance into her cunt.

Both Ne Zha and Awilix found themselves nearing the floor as their legs folded legs parted further and further. Awilix jutted her rear out to Ne Zha, who flexed his belly and suddenly slammed his pelvis into the Goddess's cunt. Awilix groaned quite loudly, and tossed her head up in lust. She grinned and felt her upper body get even lower to the ground, and she bent her arms even more in response. Her eyes had become watery and her breathing had become harsh. The weight of Ne Zha's light frame upon her ass was nothing too straining, it actually felt very sexy and intimate. The muscle of Ne Zha's legs rippled for a moment as he flexed his thighs some more, spreading his limbs so that his knees were next to Awilix's ankles. He was balls deep inside of the woman. Awilix had a deceptive pussy that had enough elasticity and lubrication to actually take his entire member into itself. However, the Goddess was struggling quite hard to cope with Ne Zha's brutish cock because it was stimulating literally every sensitive region of her cunt. Ne Zha's pulled his cock back a bit, and then brought it forwards in a sexually charged prod. The boy groaned loudly with his feminine voice, pushing his belly out as he felt his pelvis and cock quake from the pleasure. Awilix felt dominated because of how low she was to the floor. When Ne Zha began his motions, she half-way cried out in ecstasy and then began to wail with soft whines, adoring how titillating the position was.

Ne Zha fucked Awilix hard and low to the floor, spearing his penis up into her curvy cunt to reach the depths of her insides. Her tight pussy squeezed and sucked onto his member as he bottomed out inside of her time and time again. Ne Zha's testicles swung with a delay as his penis sawed back and forth into Awilix's hot pussy. The boy grunted and sighed, moaning along with Awilix as he fucked her. The Goddess had shut her eyes and cocked her head to the floor, tensing up her muscles and abdomen as she coiled onto Ne Zha's penis. His balls smacked onto her buttocks, sending tingles of naughty pleasure through her loins. Ne Zha was stretching and pulling at her soaking wet cunt so much that her clitoris was being stimulated, which built up to her eventual climax. Awilix's feet scraped against the floor with her knees and finger-tips, her entire body shook and rumbled as Ne Zha quickened his pace and began to slam harder inside of her.

The boy's fat head crashed against her cervix over and over, his shaft went along with the shape of her cunt so that it slapped against and scrubbed her g-spot. Ne Zha felt pleasant scratching on his own knees and feet, shoving his pelvis against Awilix's bare buttocks with each of his thrusts. Her ass jiggled whenever it collided onto his pelvis, and Ne Zha adored the sight of her squirming back and its collection of flexing muscles. The boy reached over and grabbed onto Awilix's breasts, falling onto the woman and thrusting his cock deep inside of her with passionate, powerful bucks.

Awilix's felt the boy's sweaty body against her own and felt another fire kick up inside of her core. Her maternal feelings were now adding to her pleasure. When the boy's soft and small hands grabbed onto her titties to tease and play with the pair, Awilix felt herself on the brink of an orgasm. Her bouncy mounds of flesh were abused by Ne Zha's avaricious hands. He sunk his fingers onto Awilix's titties. Ne Zha placed her nipples between his digits so he could squeeze them and pull at her erect buds of sensitive flesh. Both of their bodies moved back and forth against each other, shaking in unison as one pleasured the other simultaneously. Awilix cried out in shrill squeals and moans, rolling her eyes and panting as she felt her climax rock her body. Her contractions ripped into her with a powerful force, enough to numb her hips and emphasize the feeling of Ne Zha's cock pushing and pulling at her muscular cunt. Her belly flexed its pack of muscles and clenched repeatedly as she humped onto Ne Zha's penis.

Her contractions and the hot release of her semen drove Awilix to incredible levels of pleasure. Ne Zha felt his own euphoric release. Awilix's cunt pulled at the ridges of his head, urging him to cum as his shaft was squeezed and rubbed by The Goddess's inner folds. The boy's balls slapped against her ass and produced sensational waves of ecstasy that coursed through his scrotum and along the length of his cock. He gripped onto the woman's tits and grimaced, bucking once more against her womb as he kissed it with the head of his cock.

Awilix climaxed and contracted onto Ne Zha's warm cock, milking it as the boy's scrotum tightened up and he once again expended thick ropes of gooey sperm. The sticky jets of cum ejected out from his head and glazed Awilix's insides. They clung onto her fleshy walls as more expended ropes of viscous sperm piled up inside of her. The sperm formed small wads of creamy jism that bonded into smelly, milky colored slime within her cunt and womb. Ne Zha writhed atop of the woman as he pushed and pulled his cock back and forth within her. He could feel his cock expand and bulge as sperm traveled out from his penis and flooded her insides. Awilix's open mouth let out garbled moans of lust as she erotically came spurts of semen onto Ne Zha's hot penis. The boy continued to stimulated her abused g-spot and pound onto her cervix, which welcomed his milky seed. The sensation of her insides being stuffed with Ne Zha's hot cum and his cock urged the woman to climax again. She drew out her lusty release by contracting even more and grinding her pussy onto Ne Zha's groin.

Ne Zha pulled himself out of his lover and fell onto the floor, exhausted. His small mouth opened wide to suck in or exhale strong breaths. Awilix laid herself down onto her breasts and belly, biting her lower lip and bending one of her legs up so that her foot hovered in the air. She rested her head onto her fore-arms, enjoying the warm surface of her guantlets as they formed a hard pillow for her chin. Sperm oozed out from her pussy and formed a small puddle between her sticky thighs. The distinct smell of Ne Zha's seed hung about the humid air. Ne Zha felt his strength return to him, and he sat up. He crossed his legs and rested his hands onto his knees once more, seating himself upon the damp fabrics of his cuirass, sash, and shorts. Awilix turned her head over to him and smiled a weak, yet satisfied smile.

"Next time you're around, give me a call! I'd love to be taken for a ride." she laughed. Ne Zha beamed at the Goddess. Awilix stood up and spread apart her cunt, looking down at her groin to see Ne Zha's sperm drip and trickle out of her small pussy. The boy's own crotch was coated with juices that began to dry onto his skin. Even when flaccid, Ne Zha's penis appeared thick and strong as it rested onto the large, sweaty sack behind it. She was considerably loosened up now, and her legs felt a bit wobbly because of the numbness of her hips. Awilix slipped her clothing onto herself and snapped her fingers.

"Suku, here!" she shouted. The loyal jaguar manifested itself out of the thin air underneath her, and Awilix immediately seated herself upon the beast's furry back. Suku sniffed at the sperm on the floor and looked about. She locked her gaze onto Ne Zha, and seemed to glare at him. The boy clambered backwards and reached for his spear. Awilix petted Suku's head, which seemed to provoke the animal into a much calmer and happier state of mind. The Goddess snatched her spear from off of the ground and began to exit the area.

"Till we meet again, my friend. May the moonlight light our way." the Goddess warmly said. Ne Zha smirked and waved at the Goddess as she bounded off on her great jaguar. Before she turned a corner, Awilix looked back and smiled once more to the young boy. Ne Zha felt his heart leap and soar, and he felt a twinge of sadness dawn over him. This jungle was large, and this war was long. To lighten his mood, Ne Zha looked up to the sky knowing that the moon would always be there. Surely he would meet Awilix again one day, perhaps under the glow of the wondrous lunar illumination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the new, Season Two Conquest map. Ne Zha meets a lonely Goddess on the beach.

When the war beckoned for Ne Zha's service into this new battlefield, he had been utterly breathless to marvel at the grandiose foot of Olympus. High above the beautiful vista of ivory Greek temples and white-striped waterfalls was a familiar sight to the prince. It had seemed as if a spectacularly broad, gloomy nimbus had staked out the sky and the sun was attempting to wrestle control back into its bright blue domain. One half of this broad arena was corrupted by the volcanic, blackened infection of chaos and disaster, while the other half appeared to be more civilized and untouched by the ruin. Yet, the houses in these lanes still appeared ghostly silent and empty. They served as slightly over-grown fortifications or forward operating bases for the infantry, and were constantly being overtaken as fresh legions marched out to the fray. The divines fighters did not much care for them, and were more worried of advancing on towers or falling back to protect their own columns of defense as they squabbled for map control.

Among one of the infantry squads was Ne Zha, who was fighting on the bayside lane. Cudgels, maces, and swords were scattered to the earth after the lane's most recent skirmish. Ne Zha stood over the corpses of the dead with his spear in hand, letting out a victorious huff from his thin mouth. He moved his sash over to his forehead and his upper lip to wipe away some accumulated moisture from his face. The faction he was fighting for had been inching ever so closely to complete domination of the battlefield. The enemy was doing little to overcome Ne Zha's allies in this theater of war. They could only launch desperate assaults with disorganized, repeated tactics.

Usually the boy was in the jungle, yet this unfamiliar wilderness provoked him to stay as a lane assaulter. Ne Zha rested the butt of his spear onto the floor and turned to observe the sea. Far to his right was a mountain that had an archway bridge of natural rock leading to an island. The top was blanketed by green vegetation and wide-leaved plants. A small armada of Greek ships were currently on guard in the distant, beautiful blue water. They were eerily calm despite the intense fighting occurring on the coast. After unloading their invasion troops, the watercraft had became still and silent. Their sails were wide, colored boldly in thick white and red. The beach directly in front of Ne Zha was rich with a golden hue, and had the distinct smell of saltwater lingering in the pleasant breeze. Large rocks, decorated with small freckles of verdant vegetation, resisted the washing of the waves upon their tough surfaces. Palm trees lined up against the sea-wall that separated the low beach and the lane. These trees also climbed up onto the mountain to create dense patches on the vertical stone. Far off appeared to be an enormous and trembling wall of cloud-high water, which was locked in a continual downwards cascade by forces unknown. This was a peaceful, quiet beach. Ne Zha would have completely missed the lone individual relaxing on its sand should he have not taken the time to soak up the view.

To the right of the massive rock taking up the center of the beach, with her back to the lane, appeared to be a female seated upon the soft sand. One of her legs was bent so her lifted knee would be of level with her rib-cage. Her other leg rested upon the sand, bent in a way that her foot would be entering the arch created by its partner limb. She leaned back onto her left hand, which was planted into the sand and connected to a rigidly straight arm, while her other hand relaxed itself onto her raised knee. She appeared to be enjoying the calm in this battle, it seemed as if her faction didn't need her as of the moment because of how well they were doing.

The woman was short and possessed a fair, warm skin complexion. It was fair, but creamy orange at the same time, yet not in an overpowering way. Her wavy, long hair was large and beautifully blonde. The bangs in front of her forehead were swept to one side of her face. A single, massive lock of hair went down either side of her head, coming to rest over her shoulders and onto the sides of her bosom. Decorating the entire right side of her body was a lengthy black tattoo of swirls and runic patterns that ran up from her ankle to her breast and shoulder. On her head was a metal headband, and a small Valkyrie crown, and on her face are some more black, Norse-themed tattoos.

Her short, muscular body was armored in a battle-dress that displayed a vast amount of bare skin. The woman's Norse boots were set next to her, so that the thigh-high legging she wore on one leg and the decorative tattoos on the other could be seen in all their glory. On her curvy waist was a thick, armored loincloth that had the symbol of the Norse pantheon as its buckle. A single plate of fur-lined, contoured metal protected one of her hips from harm. Her waistline was covered over by a variety of equipment that was attached to her loincloth, such as: a dagger, a hatchet, and some small glass items. The woman's torso was mostly bare, aside from her daring bikini-top of round, engraved, felt-padded metal that protected her breasts. She wore a beautiful necklace and on er shoulders were thick pauldrons. One of these pauldrons was made of layered metal slabs while the other was of leather and fur-lining, that lighter pauldron had a small metal cuff located just below it. Her gauntlets were like finger-less gloves that went up to a point just below her elbows. Running up in a sequential pattern along the tops of her gauntlets were bright blue, circular Norse runes.

Planted into the sand was a magnificent, aged, rune-engraved blade that glinted in the sunlight. It must have been the armament of that young woman. Ne Zha looked to his swarm of men charging at the undefended enemy tower within the lane, shaded over by the mountain's shadow. He raised his lips to his nose and narrowed his eyes, pondering for a moment. Eventually the boy shrugged and jumped out of the lane, plummeting to the low beach. He landed onto his skates, and took them off as he realized that they would only slow him down on this terrain. The sand was warm as his feet sunk into it, but then cooled down and seemed to chill the bottom of his feet and the space between his toes with a comfortable temperature. Ne Zha walked to the woman, stabbing the butt of his spear into the earth over and over as he slipped off of his Wind-Fire Wheels and made them shrink until they vanished. His small nostrils took in the faint saltwater air and sandy smell of the beach, and he was reminded of the scent that his homeland's rivers and coasts seemed to share.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in the jungle?" Ne Zha playfully asked in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't mean to sound challenging. Truthfully, a sharp mind could easily understand the true meaning behind his boyish voice's charming tone.

Freya, the famous Queen of the Norse Valkyries, glanced back to the boy after he called out to her. Ne Zha leaned onto the rock next to her after placing his spear onto the stone. Freya turned to face him with an indifferent expression on her face. Her eyes were a vivid, icy blue that pierced into Ne Zha's own dark irises and froze his stride. The woman's face had a wide chin, a round and narrow jawline, light-pink and full lips that were proportioned well with the length of her chin and the height of her straight nose, cheekbones that held a delicate and attractive spread, as well as thin blonde brows that could barely be seen due to her bangs and headband. Ne Zha felt blessed to behold such a good-looking woman.

"This battle is an inevitable, dull victory. There aren't even honored warriors that my kin shall be taking to Valhalla. All who have fallen in this battle are the weak and unworthy." Freya confessed, sighing as she looked back to the water. The waves slowly went back and forth onto the damp beach, creating a soothing current sound. Ne Zha looked back to the lane for a moment, and then spryly hopped up onto the tip of the rock. He sat himself upon the stone, resting his hands onto the cool vegetation growing upon it as his bottom planted itself onto the object's rough surface.

"Yeah, well, I guess I can spare some time as well. We're pushing on two fronts, two of their phoenixes are down and our allies are much more competent than the enemy." he responded, nodding his head to his announcements of the truth.

"Exactly. There comes a time when even a valkyrie requires some respite. You're the solo lane general, right? The jungle is quiet, has been for some time now. I see your lane must be faring well."

"Yep! I have no clue where the enemy lane commander is, he must have gone off to help his allies and abandoned his troops."

Freya's eyelids seemed to have drooped down to a half-close. She seemed bored, and her gaze was distant. Ne Zha was puzzled by her silence, and after some awkward moments he tentatively asked,

"So why this place?"

Freya heard his low voice clearly, and it broke past her introspective trance. She stood up and walked towards the waves. After sinking her feet into the wet sand, and feeling the cool water splash up onto her ankles and over the skin of her feet, she turned back to the boy. Ne Zha had been admiring her curves and bare skin, noting the shading of her musculature and the roundness of her legs and bottom. His eyes then shot to her breasts for a moment before they traveled up to her wonderful eyes.

"Where I'm from, the sun and the coast is not this friendly. I greatly enjoy this small slice of peace. It lets me think. It makes me remember."

Intrigued by her reply, Ne Zha tried to identify and understand the divine woman.

"Remember what?"

Freya crossed her arms over her chest and stared back to the water. She observed how the water turned white and was pushed onto her feet by the force of the tides. The water swept back to her heels until it was tugged away by the water's pull. As it retreated, it left the sand a shadowy blue color.

"I've been at war for so long. Do not feel that this confession is weakness, for it is just the sadness in my heart. I admit it now for all those bastards who thirst for me...I miss my husband." Freya softly declared.

Ne Zha was unfamiliar with the specific type of grief that the woman was going through. He did empathize with her though, and respectfully stayed quiet after hearing her speech. Freya, noting the slightly awkward calm, chuckled and turned back to the boy.

"I just want his comfort again, just for a moment. Then I'd feel like I could smite a thousand frost giants! What am I saying though? No one can give me my wish, not until this campaign is completed."

"Comfort? How so?" Ne Zha immediately questioned, not realizing how sudden his reply had been. Freya blinked for a moment, hesitating to answer this young boy. Would he even understand?

"Ah, the bedding kind. Do you know...what I...?"

"Oh you want to get fucked?" Ne Zha chirped excitedly. Freya scoffed at the prince as a rush of bewilderment surged through her. To hear such blunt profanity exit his mouth was startling. The boy stood up onto his rock and pointed to her before proudly declaring,

"Listen lady, I can make you happy. I hate seeing injustice in the world, it's my duty to make things right! If it's comfort you miss, it's comfort you'll get. Please, accept my help."

With that, the boy blushed and pulled down the waistband of his trousers, clinking his bells and smiling in a sheepish manner as his notably sizable cock sprang out from the inside of his trousers. His scrotum was massive, and loose, and his thick cock hung down in front of it, far enough to sag past his balls to the halfway point of his thigh. He was hairless, and had visibly large veins bulging beneath the tight skin of his meaty shaft. His elastic foreskin covered over half of his crown, which was colored a dark-pink pigmentation.

Freya's hand went up to her mouth as she stared in shock. Her lust was ignited by the sheer sight of the boy's incredibly endowed nether regions. Her libido flourished as Ne Zha's shaft began to harden, and his head became engorged in blood. His foreskins retreated below the ridges of his crown, and his cock stood erect, pointing upwards in a broad curve of enthusiastic strength.

Ne Zha vanished his universe rings, took off his cuirass and then his trousers with superb speed. He tossed these articles one by one beside the large rock until his finely toned, fair-skinned figure was completely exposed to the Norse vixen. The boy jumped down from the tip of his elevated position onto the sand. He sent particles of the sand in all directions as the bottom of his small feet skidded into the crater formed from his jarring landing. Ne Zha stood up from his crouched landing position and approached Freya, who merely stood in place like a statue. Thoughts of anticipation and emotional conflict rushed through her mind as hormones pulsed through her body. The boy's eyes seemed coy, and they possessed a reassuring twinkle. His pearly white, small smile was brilliant and reassuring although it held a small trace of selfish malice.

The young prince reached the woman after some hurried steps, and felt grateful to realize that his height was around the same as hers. He put his hands onto her cheeks, and planted his thin mouth softly onto her plump lips. This kiss was enough to steal Freya's passion for himself, yet he knew it would only be for a small time. He hadn't nurtured a love with her for countless years, he hadn't gotten to know her personality, intelligence, habits, and secrets like her husband had. Ne Zha, within his mind, saluted whoever Freya's partner was. His beautiful wife clearly possessed a spectacular love for him, and direly missed the unknown man. The boy felt a twinge of jealousy gnarl up in his heart. He realized that having a lifelong partner was something he was too young to grasp and handle. With this jealousy came his undeniable lust, and it matched well with the woman who began surrendering herself to the boy in front of her.

Freya brought her arms to his wrists and held him tightly as she titled her head to the side. She kissed his small mouth in return, which sent explosions of excitement through both of the divine beings' hearts. The two locked lips in a wet, intimate, taboo display on top of the sand and under the sunshine. They softly mashed their chin and noses onto each others skin while their pursed mouths sucked onto each other in slow, deliberate motions. One of Freya's hands went to Ne Zha's warm pectoral muscles, where she felt up his torso in a downwards fashion until her fingers landed directly onto his crown. The boy hissed and broke away from the kiss, letting out a low and sharp sigh due to the instant pleasure that coursed through his cock from her touch. Freya was satisfied to know that his crown was large enough for all but one of her fingers to rest onto. He had a glossy knob of pinkish flesh that was squishy and hot to the touch. Her other hand traveled up along the underbelly of his shaft, until she reached the sensitive neck of his cock. The woman held onto his sheath of foreskin and gently pulled it down his shaft, indecently exposing the boy's huge glans and the blushing ring of fragile, pink skin circling underneath his cap.

"Do you know how to lick it?" Ne Zha huskily remarked. The boy's face grimaced in ecstasy as he coped with her blissful touch. He was smirking at the woman, who's bright eyes smoldered into his pleasant face as she drank in the sight of his young body and handsome looks.

Ne Zha's flat and fair torso was crafted with a touch of sculpted muscle. Freya licked her lips and shot her gaze over to the cap of Ne Zha's cock after scanning over the boy's trim, firm naval section. Her other hand went down to the base of his stiff cock. It was so large that she could not even connect her finger-tips all the way around his hot, hard stalk of curved flesh. Her palms were covered over by the faded fabric of her gauntlets, and the boy could feel their scratchy friction upon the bumpy, smooth surface of his erect shaft.

"You better know how to hold back. A valkyrie has a stamina that no mere men can handle, not to mention a boy." Freya quipped, emphasizing the last word of her comment with a challenging, almost mocking tone.

Ne Zha expressed his unsatisfactory feelings at her doubt, and placed his hands on Freya's armored shoulders. He leaned in to her face and kissed her again, holding this compassionate message of endearment until even Freya began to blush with embarrassment and emotional excitement. The boy slid his hands down to her waist, and held the armor plate on her hip while his other hand slithered down to the bend of her back. He pulled the woman in closer, locking lips with the valkyrie as his tilted head gently pressed further onto her soft mouth. The woman pulled away and brought a hand to her mouth, looking down with a hint of guilt as she stared at Ne Zha with doe-like eyes of affection.

She giggled, and shot the boy an unsure expression. Freya knew she was being disloyal...but she hadn't found a temporary substitute to her love in all of these lengthy campaigns. Suddenly, here was this young boy, willing to satisfy her carnal needs with a tool that was more than capable of satisfying her. She knew that she was an irresistible woman, but her charm had captured something she had not been specifically looking for...which intrigued and excited her even further. Freya squatted down into the sand directly in front of the boy. The muscles of her toned calves and juicy thighs flexed as her slim and fair-skinned toes curled into the beach's cool sand. Ne Zha's eyes scanned over her beautiful body art, moving his irises up from her muscular legs to her lightly toned belly, until her breasts caught his attention.

"Please, can you take your top off when you lick me?" the young boy charmingly asked. He smiled to the woman with a devilish grin and an avaricious spark in his eyes. Freya rolled her eyes and shot the boy a slightly irritated look. He fell even more in love with her cute lips and bold blue eyes, while she felt her heart melt as the boy's cute face stared down to her. Freya hesitated to untie the thin strap of her bikini-top, but eventually went along with Ne Zha's request.

Her felt-lined body armor of engraved plates fell away to her lap, and Freya then revealed the curved and plump magnificence of her slightly fairer skinned bosom to the boy. Ne Zha let out a whispered gasp of admiration and victory when he beheld her bare, plump breasts. Her cleavage always had a good, equal hang to it considering the ample volume of her tits. Freya's nipples were a browner shade of cherry-pink, and were already hard from her recent arousal. Ne Zha's huge scrotum loosened up more from the humidity and warm breeze, and his stiff cock pulsed once again with another twitch of sexual energy. His penis bent backwards some more, the upper segment curved back to his body until he could feel the foremost ridges of his fat crown touch against his hairless waist.

"Please, touch it." the boy excitedly grunted, eager to feel the woman's touch once more. The Norse woman took a moment to smirk at the satisfactory dimensions of his massive cock before raising her hands up to it. She wrapped all of her fingers onto his penis, stacking one hand on top of the other. She then dug her digits into the flesh of his stiff, veined rod. Ne Zha's tongue escaped his mouth, and his hips became more rigid as Freya began to manually pleasure his hard dick. She pulled upwards with both hands, twisting each in a separate direction as her slow stroke ended. Then she loosened her grip and slow back down onto his cock, only to halfway clench his shaft and forcefully tug at his foreskin. At the same time, the veins in his cock bulged from the restricted blood-flow, further expanding the tissue of his beefy penis.

Freya stroked the lower half of his shaft with slow and gentle motions, taking her time in stretching his skin and tightening her hold onto his cylindrical rod of hardened tissue and bulging arteries. The boy could feel her warm fingers squeeze onto his member, urging blood to rush to his cap through the veins of his cock. He lightly grunted and sighed alongside her up and down motions, appreciating the effort she was putting into her technique. Her palm scraped against his tougher skin while her finger-tips touched at his raw, sensitive neck. She jacked his dick with deliberate motions, enjoying how his hard meat reacted by expanding in girth or flexing in length in response to her loving, slow, intense motions. As she jerked his cock, Ne Zha breathed even more erotic, soft grunts and other weak sounds. He was truly adoring this compassionate treatment upon his cock.

Ne Zha lowered his hands and took up the bottoms of Freya's tits into each of his respective palms. He had an air of experience with him regarding the fondling of breasts. Ne Zha groped the woman until her tits were aching for attention. He smoothly caressed and massaged her bouncy, filled out mounds of plush flesh from side to side, prompting Freya to groan and murmur sexy hums of pleasure under her breath. Without even noticing, Ne Zha was blind-sided by the feeling of a wet pocket closing down around his crown. This forced Ne Zha to cry out in pleasure, and he contorted his face into that of painful concentration. He was going to enjoy this treat for as long as he could, damn the attractive notion of just releasing his sperm right then and there. The feeling to ejaculate was so strong, his incredibly stiff cock was bulging with energy, pulsing with vicious waves of ecstasy. The heat coming from Freya's breath cooled his fat cap, and her velvety lips then closed further down onto the sides of his round crown. Freya's warm lips softly slid down past his ridges to the neck of his penis. Her lips rested there for a moment, asserting her mouth's attachment onto his slick crown before her hot tongue suddenly slapped itself onto his head. When it touched his glans, the boy let out a choked grunt of ecstasy that he was struggling to keep in check.

Freya's tongue slathered itself in the pre-seminal fluids secreting out of Ne Zha's urethra as she flicked most of the surface of his crown with her tongue. He tasted a bit bitter, and the salty flavor of his head was mixing in with her saliva at a rapid pace. His crown was so large, it was scrubbing up along her tongue and the roof of her mouth as she clasped her lips onto his cock even further. Freya sucked the boy's penis with simple, uncomplicated back and forth bobs. Saliva trickled down to his penis and lubricated it. Freya looked up to the boy's face and pursed her widened lips, sucking her cheeks into her mouth as she continued to blow him. Her icy blue eyes stared up at his face, piercing into his soul with a seductive and innocent blue brightness. Eventually, Ne Zha inched his cock into Freya's mouth with a small nudge, and easily slid his penis even further inside of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the round sides of his head, slapping a hot pressure onto his fleshy crown as she rapidly slid her tongue onto it. He coasted his shaft onto her smooth, slippery lips as they curled inwards to suckle onto his thick, long meat. Her head moved along with the elevation of his cock, it went lower when she went forwards and upwards when she pulled back. This pattern was mesmerizing given the striking appeal of her eyes. The side-swept blonde hair on her fore-head was also damn cute.

Freya's malleable length of hot flesh was like a lively wrap of heat onto his slick penis, sliding itself onto his glans as her wet lips slurped onto his cock. Ne Zha pulled at Freya's nipples, lifting her breasts up to his testicles. The back of her mouth connected with the sides of his crown after a certain thrust, and the boy then edged his way into her throat. Freya gagged and emitted a surprised noise, but she simply drooled out a cascade of warm spit from the sides of her glossy lips. She then blew out a sharp breath onto his cock, recomposing herself. Ne Zha's penis tingled from her exhale, and rubbed up onto her teeth and tongue even further. The valkyrie's red tongue flattened onto the bottom of her mouth, and soon her head was cocked upwards as the boy began to orally fuck her. He could only manage to slip about almost half of his cock into her mouth, yet it was still heavenly and tight.

The boy softly touched and rubbed her erect nipples, poking the buds of her fleshy breasts with his slender fingers as his pelvis became a slow piston against her mouth. The woman's stretched nostrils stared at his face, and her watery eyes strained to stay focused on the boy's happy expression as he dipped his cock in and out of her throat. Freya stared at Ne Zha's loyally honest grimace of extreme ecstasy, and felt her heart skip a quick beat. Her libido shot up into her body and shocked her. It needed to be quenched soon.

The woman's hands shot up to onto the boy's knuckles as he mashed his palms onto her titties. He squeezed into their plush manifolds as his stiff, long cock bucked in and out of her mouth with incredibly erotic, wet squelching sounds. Ne Zha slid his hands to the sides of her breasts and clapped them together, pushing the two malleable globes of meat into each other. Her nipples jabbed into the plump flesh of her tits, stimulating themselves from the smooth and bouncy shape of her bosom. The boy's bare buttocks squeezed themselves tightly as his hips jerked down to match his pelvis thrusts. Freya's mouth bobbed back and forth alongside the huge rod of flesh in and out of her mouth, adulterating her lips as it was ardently sucked and licked. Her lips rolled back and forth onto his huge head, spreading out the moisture of her mouth with a buttery delicateness onto his sensitive, blushing glans.

Freya suddenly felt inspired to push Ne Zha's torso and shove him backwards. She forced the boy to stumble away from her. His cock took longer than what was expected to slide out of her mouth, and it then flew out and smacked up onto his pelvis before rigidly coming to an erect halt. Freya took a brief respite to wipe her mouth with her wrist. She then slowly crawled forwards in the sand towards the boy's legs. Ne Zha's expression of surprise faded away, and his mouth let out a melted breath of pleasure when her lips closed onto his crown once more. The Valkyrie laid her palms, which had a thin and coarse layer of sandy dust covering them, onto her knees as she relaxed her buttocks on her heels. She formed a small crater in the beach as she sat her shins onto the thousands of miniature granules below her. The woman's shapely thighs flattened onto her slender calves, emphasizing the elasticity of her legging and the broad bands of runic tattoos that beautified her right leg.

Ne Zha caressed her huge locks of blonde hair that hung from either side of her face, and held them like handles for his reignited pelvic thrusts. He looked down to her face and managed to stare past her electrically mesmerizing eyes, and instead noticed how her cheeks inflated and deflated in an inverse pattern as his cock flexed in and out of her mouth. His testicles swung up and back as he rocked his penis in and out of her mouth with quick strokes. He could feel his head force its way into her throat and bury itself in there, only to be tugged out with a pop as her wide-stretched lips brushed themselves onto its surface.

Na Zha's cock was washed by Freya's slimy tongue, which wriggled around onto his head and shaft as her lips continued to tug onto the sensitive, fat ridges of his crown. Her teeth bumped into his thick stalk of flesh and sent tingles of ecstasy through his veined cock. She forced the lengthy mast of meat to twitch as her slick lips tightened their hold onto his beefy, thick pole. The woman emitted vibrations from her throat as she hummed onto his cock, suppressing her reflex to gag as even more of his penis was rammed down her throat. Her breasts shook slightly up and down her chest as he cleaned out her throat with the fat, squishy head of his flexing cock. He swabbed her throat with his bulging cap, and felt it be enveloped by her palettes and the motion of her distended jaw as her bottom row of teeth rubbed onto the underbelly of his penis. Ne Zha's loose scrotum swung along with her quivering tits as his pace began to become wilder. Soon he was pulling Freya's massive side-bangs towards his hips while his pelvis shoved itself into her mouth over and over again. The boy was groaning with harsh, airy sighs every time his penis pushed itself into her heavenly, hot, wet mouth. The woman wasn't a fan of this though.

Freya ripped his hands off of her and forced the boy's palms to his cock. She moved her mouth over to the front of his cap, and started to flick at his urethra with the tip of her hot tongue. Freya forced the boy to stroke his own cock only inches away from the front of her face while she orally gratified his crown. Freya's half-drawn lashes and smiling lips seemed to be glistening from moisture, and she was beaming as her blushed cheeks started to faintly lose their tense hue of scarlet. Ne Zha was falling apart, wobbling his knees and tightening his abs as his hips shook with pleasure. He was jolting euphoria back and forth along his shaft, pulling at his sheath of fore-skin to reveal more of his cock's broad, livid pink neck of skin while his engorged glans started to grow even more in size and stiffness. The boy craned his neck forwards and looked down to 'Freya with a pained expression of incoming release. She lightly suckled and swiped at the skin of his livid head with the warm and wet insides of her lips. He could feel every smoothed crease of her upper lip slide its way gently onto his sticky and salty glans while her tongue surprised him with a sudden hot lick. Each brush over his crown was enough to dig into his urethra for a split second before her tongue glided away onto the other half of his head.

"You're going to lose it all now? With just my mouth? What a weakling!" the valkyrie softly declared, tugging his smaller, slick fingers beneath her own as they stroked his meat together. She was eager to pick on this fresh outlet for her pent up lust. The boy's eyes widened and he cocked his brows up in surprise, only to slam them down in anger. With a surprising strength, he pried Freya's sticky hands off of his own and stumbled backwards. His bare feet dug into the sand just nearest to the large rock behind him. Some skin on his shoulder brushed onto the stone and sent a cold shiver through his back, straightening out his spine and remedying some of his wooziness.

Freya looked at her fingers and played with the residue of pre-seminal fluids and sticky, gooey saliva connecting her digits in semi-transparent, heavy strands. She held her hands in front of her face and smiled devilishly to the boy, before licking them with three slow, flat drags of her tongue. Ne Zha was panting heavily now, dangerously almost from how fast his heart was pounding and how tight he had clenched his diaphragm. He was wild with lust, and was sweating with a boyish vigor from all the manual exertion and sexual concentration he had kept over his rambunctious penis.

Freya stood up from the sand and wiped her shins clean of the particles that clung onto her skin. She then approached the boy, swaying her well rounded hips with a seductive, suggestive message as she passed by. He smelled how wet and musky she was after she had passed him, and this wicked scent fed the boy's carnal hunger as he took a whiff. The woman turned her head back to glance at the boy's face. She held her gaze onto him with a single clear-blue iris, and then surprised him by dropping her entire battle-skirt. She stepped out of her clothing that lay on the ground and neatly spread her legs, displaying her toned figure for the horny boy.

"Quickly now, boy. Stop wasting time and return the favor." Freya hurriedly ordered, feeling her own loins become overwhelmed by squirming, charged tingles of anticipation. Ne Zha darted towards her back and pounced onto her with immediate obedience.

His hands traveled up from her slender sides to her rib-cage and breasts, and he pressed his cock against her ass after coming right up onto her. Skin touched skin, and his weight guided her upper body to bend forwards. Freya placed her hands onto the rock and jutted her bottom out for the boy. Her heavenly breasts were so plump and bouncy, Ne Zha enjoyed squeezing his fingers into them as he pulled them down to her belly. His own torso hovered over her lower back as his cock achingly drove itself against her cheeks. Freya's high, fair-skinned buttocks were shaped with a perfect curve to each cheek and a splendid seam that flawlessly meshed to her juicy, creme-colored thighs. The boy's thick and lengthy cock flexed as it jabbed and pushed into her flesh, staining her perfect and smooth skin with the solution of juices that coated his head and shaft. The boy's hairless scrotum hung nicely below his cock, clinging with a moist adhesion onto the interior of his thighs due to how fat and low each testicle drooped.

Freya groaned and gently hissed with ardent satisfaction at the boy's thirst and power. She bent her fingers and gripped onto the rock before her, turning her head back to observe Ne Zha before he entered her cheeks with his rod. The boy coddled and massaged her tits slowly, moving his fingers down to her nipples. Freya once more felt her breasts swell with pleasure as his incredible finger-tips began lightly pinching and flicking her breasts, pressing into the ring of sensitive skin around each tit. His finger-tips swirled around the circuit of her perky buds, ending with a press down onto her nipples. He tugged her tits in a slow, circular direction for a while. The boy slid his hands away from her breasts and down to her naval, where he transferred them over the muscular and flat mound of her belly-button.

The boy then moved his hands onto her pelvis, sending a shudder of erotic anticipation though the woman's loins. At the same time, the boy's long cock was slowly bringing itself inwards and upwards between Freya's buttocks. The two juicy slabs of plush meat squeezed and rubbed at his veined, beastly erection with every stroke. The moisture between her cheeks licked at his penis as her flesh rippled down his manly, thick cock. The boy's thin hips were practically flattening themselves against her cute buttocks as the base and mid segment of his shaft was gripped by the tight space of her cleft. The boy's head and most of his upper cock was rising proudly out from between her buttocks, looming over the scoop of skin that was located directly above Freya's cleft and below her slender backside. Ne Zha then jerked his hands to her wide hips. He savored the feeling of her soft tissue and skin on his small hands as he progressively caressed her curves.

Ne Zha then satisfied the woman by crouching to his knees and bringing his face to the narrow cleft of her sexy, firm ass. Her wide cheeks curved perfectly with the fleshy, soft masts of her sexy thighs and the ovular, muscular calves that followed below them. Her skin was so blemish-free and smooth, and her pink cunt was secreting a pungent scent due to her arousal. The boy moved his mouth over to her cunt and stuck his tongue at the bottom of her pussy. Freya grunted in response and cocked her head up in response to the delightful sensations. She jutted her ass out more for the boy as her feet firmly dug into the cool sand. The boy's tongue continued to wriggle up and down onto her labia lips and the pink flesh of her dripping cunt, washing the woman's pussy with euphoric sensations that plucked at her mind. His hot tongue folded into her manifolds and slurped at the interior of her vagina, producing delicate moans out from the horny woman's mouth as he licked and prodded her insides.

Ne Zha's upper lip brushed onto her cunt as his tongue hooked up and licked at her pussy. He was touching the tip of his nose onto the cleft of her ass, planting his nostrils at the fleshy cheeks which covered her beautifully puckered, clean, lightly pigmented anus. Ne Zha, while continuing to lick at the woman's pussy, slid his hands over to her pubis and started to stroke his finger-tips across her skin. Freya's waist jiggled in ecstasy as Ne Zha began to gently stimulate her clitoris. She could feel waves of pleasure burrow down into her cunt after exploding out from the sensitive rim of her vagina as her clitoris was teased and tapped by his fingers. Ne Zha spread her slit apart with two hands, and then angled the fingers of one hand to also tease her clitoris as two other fingers rubbed up and down her spread ribbon of glistening, dark-pink flesh. His small and silky fingers pinched and brushed her clitoris with semi-rough sensations, and these pulsated through her loins and thighs with incredible power each time she felt his finger-tips gently slide onto her smooth bud. Freya was panting with brief, heavy breaths now, and her breasts had a pleasant ache that desired to be sated. She was forcing her finger-tops harshly onto the rock before her as her entire lower body twitched and tingled in ecstasy. Freya was trying to give in to a long awaited climax as Ne Zha worshiped her pussy with his passionate finger-play and salacious cunnilingus.

Tiny beads of transparent sweat fell off of Freya's grimacing, sexually overwhelmed face. Her hair was so hot and large, the massive locks going down her back were swept to one side of her head. The lengths of thick blonde hair that were located on either side of her face sagged downwards along with her ample breasts. Ne Zha twisted his mouth onto her cunt and tugged at her lips with his mouth. He stretched them until Freya squealed in lust and became even more wet. She flushed out a stream of salty and sweet juices down onto the boy's mouth. The boy swallowed and then paused for a moment, as if he was taken away by the sheer taste of her cunt. Ne Zha followed up this act by vigorously burrowing his mouth into her drenched cunt to swallow and collect all the juices flowing within her. Strings of white spit connected his mouth to her sweet pussy as he continued to move his thirsty lips back and forth from her streaming cunt.

His hands kneaded her ass and pulled her firm buttocks apart as his tongue continually stabbed and swirled at the external curls and flesh of her slick cunt. His fingers gently squeezed and rubbed her clitoris with circular motions, evoking harder waves of pleasure into the woman's loins. As he pushed her clitoris around, he delivered ecstasy straight up her spine, prompting her to smile and clamp down her eyelids even tighter. Freya's erotic flexing and bodily reactions to Ne Zha astounding performance was tipping her over to a climax. Her ass was quivering in pleasure and her mind was beginning to feel extremely free, it was swimming with pleasure that was whisked within her as she shook her body in response to the boy's touching. Freya humped her cunt onto the boy's mouth, whose closed eyes protected his vision from the trickling juices that were splashing in tiny beads onto his face. The woman bit her lower lip and closed her own eyes tightly. Her toes curled and her feet rocked side to side into the sand, and her finger-tips scratched at the rock's hard luster. Freya began to moan raucously, her heart-rate was quick and her pussy felt incredible.

Ne Zha slid more of his fingers back and forth across her clitoris and wet cunt, stretching her lips again and again. His lips caressed her sensitive flesh and his slippery tongue squirmed around inside of her pussy, fomenting itself with the juices escaping from her naturally-lubricated, moist vagina. Freya's flexing muscles emphasized the tendons of her inner thighs and the curvature of her back. The woman's ass shook as her orgasm started to finally arrive. Ne Zha, for a final time, smoothly flicked Freya's clitoris between his fingers as his other hand rummaged around inside of her pussy, forcing his way past the opening of her vagina with rapid force while his tongue remedied her aching cunt with sweet, hot and wet, squirming affection. He had a split second thought to stop everything altogether, thus providing Freya herself with the feeling of coming so close yet receiving no release. Yet he was utterly infatuated with the taste of her hot cunt. He loved feeling his powerful fingers blast up into her pussy, he was stretching her lips apart as his fingers jabbed back and forth within her tight, lively sleeve.

Freya suddenly felt her entire body course with pleasure. Her orgasm tingled down from her digits and smashed into her nerves with explosive ecstasy. Her cunt contracted over and over. She spewed salty and hot juices onto Ne Zha's creamy mouth, feeding the boy with her bitter love as her hips became numb and her loins collapsed from the sensational magnificence. Freya whined and cooed with wild grunts and moans. Her shoulders shook and her fingers slid themselves down the rock before her as she became weak from release. Her muscular belly clenched itself again and again as she curled her torso and erupted with orgasmic sensations. Her breasts were swollen, erect, and tender as her contractions continued to blast her off of her balance. Her engorged nipples vibrated with the meat of her plump bosom as she came.

She shook and flexed with vigorous spasms while Ne Zha continued to abuse her cunt with strokes of his nimble fingers and the scraping warmth of his tongue. Her semen trickled down his chin and cheeks as it fell with heavy drips onto his tongue. He continued to plant his lips on the rims of her cunt and lap at her pussy, licking and sucking onto her flesh while his saliva slathered itself onto the insides of her cunt. Ne Zha eventually moved his hands over to the top of her ass, and forced her entire jiggly bottom down onto his mouth as he craned his neck in a fashion that made it easier to lick her from his low position.

In response, Freya fought over her light-headed head and the exhaustion of her body to arch herself forwards and place her hands onto Ne Zha's rock solid cock. Her thumbs were now on the top of his cock while her other fingers stacked onto each other and wrapped around his meat as well. The underside of his cock seemed to be pumping with life, and Freya decided that it was truly time to repay the favor. She began jacking the boy's cock off, much to his pleasure, while once again licking at the tip of his crown with her tongue. Her lower limbs were burning, but she ignored the discomfort they produced.

Ne Zha was still slurping at her cunt, yet now he was emitting groans and feminine sighs as she nurtured his erection. His voice sounded beautiful, the erotic squeals he could buzz into her hyper-sensitive pussy were like honey-coated sounds that danced around within her brain and sent surges of emotion into her heart. His massive cock was bulging with immense energy and blood now. The slightly curved length of his immodestly long dick was also exhausting to stroke. Her hands could barely stay on the thick stalk of flesh due to how slippery and wide it was. The we smacking sounds she was creating from stroking his cock with extreme speed tickled at Ne Zha's arousal and fed his penis more strength. Freya also enjoyed hearing his moans sprinkled over the fast, sharp sounds she was creating from rapidly jacking his cock. The boy's loose testicles swayed about within his massive scrotum like fat orbs. His crown seemed like it was about to burst due to all the pressure his moving skin and tissue pushed up to his blood-engorged cap. The veins of his penis strained against his tight skin, emphasizing the girth of his dick due to the broad branches of arteries that decorated his member's sides.

Ne Zha, almost overwhelmed by Freya's hands and the soft licks of her hot tongue upon his urethra, jerked his face away from her cunt and back-stepped some distance away from the woman. Freya blinked in surprise, and stared back to the boy wit a glaring look of wanton anticipation. She waved her hips in a seductive pattern to emphasize the hammy appeal of her sexy, curvaceous ass. Freya bit her lower lip and grazed her nails onto the rock before her, she could feel her ass and thighs twitch in lust. Her cunt felt too sensitive as of the moment, and after observing how large Ne Zha had become after that incredibly drawn out foreplay...she was afraid as to how much he could cripple her senses with just one full push. This fear only provoked her libido more.

"Almost there, boy. Claim me, quickly. I need it! I need it now!" Freya hissed, pleading to the boy with her exhausted voice.

"Wait no more, lady! I'm going to pump that ass until it hurts! But first..." Ne Zha hoarsely replied, moving his small hand over to the giant shaft of his cock. One of his testicles was large enough to cover the entirety of his palm and fingers, no doubt he was fully loaded with his potent seed. Freya nodded and grinned to him as she heard his devilish declaration.

She pushed her head to the rock and rubbed her hair into its tough surface. Her huge locks of blonde hair stuck to her sweaty skin for a moment before their weight tore them off of her body. The woman reached back with both hands and grabbed her buttocks. She then spread her ass to expose the fair-skinned space of her cleft to the boy. Her tan anus was puckered and ripe, Ne Zha felt his tongue salivate and tingle as a desire to eat her ass out spied up into his one-track mind. The boy brushed the thought off when he felt the aching blood flow of his thick cock remind him that it desired to be emptied. The slick neck and head of the penis were well exposed now, as most of the skin on Ne Zha's upper shaft had retreated downwards. The veins of his now two-toned cock buzzed with blood. Every ripple of flesh on Ne Zha's cock seemed to be visible due to its naked, stretched, erect nature.

"Prove your worth, boy!" Freya screamed, she moved both her hands down to her cunt and began a dual assault onto it's slick face. Her one hand stimulated her clitoris while the other rapidly rubbed and nuzzled the entrance to her vagina. Her fingers were fervent in their performance, the Valkyrie was squirting excess juices out from her pink pussy as she forced ecstasy to rise up into her core. Ne Zha slapped his hands onto her cheeks, evoking a whimper from the woman's erotic voice, and then brought the top of his cap up to her wet knuckles. Her skin grazed over the squishy tissue of his head, which resulted in the boy's swollen shaft twitching from the pleasure this sensation produced. Freya instantly moved her hands away and slid a few fingers from each hand to the slippery crown of the boy's cock.

She guided him down her tight slit to her vaginal entrance, and then teased the ridges of his cap as she felt his head slowly sink between her hot lips. Ne Zha cracked a smile and paused. He savored the warmth that was kissing the tip of his cap, and shuddered. The boy leaned forwards and reached for Freya's wrists. He tightly gripped them, and reined the woman backwards as he simultaneously slammed his cock into her cunt. Freya's entire body shook as intense vibrations of pleasure pounded her nerves, from the tips of her toes and fingers to the deepest recesses of her core. Ne Zha's cock had swiftly shoved forwards into her tight cunt, it had traveled up to her cervix as it was rubbed and scrubbed thoroughly by her inner folds.

The lively meat of her cunt had clamped onto his thick cock as it slid through her fleshy pocket. He stretched the inner walls of her now satisfied pussy to accommodate the girth of his cock while he poked up past the curves of her canal and smashed into her cervix. The huge cap to his cock had rippled past the ridges of her cunt and stopped sharply when it smashed into the entrance to her womb. Freya had thrown her head up and jerked her ass down onto the boy's cock when he had touched her cervix. Her slimy vagina coiled onto his penis and hugged it tightly as it rested within her insides. Ne Zha's cock filled out the tight space of her stretched canal while she contracted her folds onto the bumpy surface of his hot, large dick. The sensations of his cock churning up her cunt, expanding with every pull and grinding against her walls with every push, it was simply incredible.

Ne Zha's head was smothered with the feeling of hard pressure and soft, slippery flesh tighten onto the length of his cock that was pumping back and forth into Freya's pussy. He could feel the underside of the ridges to his glans anchor into the hot, bumpy tissue that rolled over his cock as he fucked her. Freya's guttural moans flowed loudly into his ears, yet the boy's mind was too numbed by the sensation of her cunt that he could only comprehend about half of the emotion that was coating the woman's erotic replies to his thrust. The woman's jiggly ass jutted out and up, mashing itself onto the flesh of his thighs as his scrotum hung out from the rim of her cunt. Her spread lips were slathered in hot juices, and drips slid down his shaft and comfortably splattered onto his balls. Ne Zha stuck out his tongue and felt a bead of sweat fall down from his forehead and onto his upper lip. He jerked Freya's arms back and started to drill her cunt with his cock. He ardently scrubbed her insides against his hard penis while she contracted onto his cock.

Freya was hysterically crying and moaning as she felt an orgasm wriggle up through the explosive sensations that were coursing through her hips, core, and thighs. Her hair and breasts shook quickly up and down as her arched back flexed its muscles and adjusted its bones. Both divine beings sighed and panted as they belted out harsh breaths or weak moans. Ne Zha suddenly began to quicken the pace of his hammering hips, and tensed up his face. He let go of the woman's wrists and instantly moved them to her ass. The boy held onto her buttocks tightly as he closed his eyes and bent his head down, pushing and pulling at her pussy through his pelvis's powerful thrusts. Freya fumbled to hold her upper body upright , her palms and finer-tips scraped onto the stone in front of her before she could properly get a good grip onto the rock. Her eyes and mouth were shut tightly, but her lips quivered and she hummed out erotic whines. Soon, she opened them and stared with drowsy, watery eyes at the rock. Her mouth slightly opened, and sharp exhales exited from her lips alongside the overwhelmed groans that crawled up from her heaving lungs, into her throat, and out her mouth. Ne Zha refused to expel a single sound from his mouth as he fucked Freya, instead he focused on simply ramming as much of himself as he could into the woman's undulating pussy.

Freya sneaked her fingers over her cunt and placed her other hand at the dimples above her cleft, twisting her upper body to the side in the process while her legs remained glued to the sand in an upright and spread position. She snaked her index finger down to her anus and pulled upwards at the skin of her puckered hole. Her anus was stretched, now appearing even more exposed due to the split and spread nature of her buttocks. Freya felt like she needed to butter up this invitation, perhaps appeal to the boy's pride once again?

"Are you worthy enough to make me cum from my ass?!"

"Pfft?! Of course I am!" Ne Zha stammered. He locked his hips and arched slightly forwards, and then slid his lengthy cock out from Freya's overflowing tunnel. His blushing face had an expression of seriousness, as well as flustered humility etched onto it. Freya adored his big eyes, and the glowing white lotus tattoo on his forehead complimented the feminine locks of hair that came down his head. He was so cute, tormenting him to observe his reactions seemed to be the only method that displayed this certain side of his personality. Behind his warrior demeanor, was a shadowed and softer side.

She began to swivel her finger-tip around her anus, creating a frothy coating onto her puckered hole as it was rubbed in a circular direction. Ne Zha felt as if the immensely saturated insides of Freya's cunt had provided enough lubrication. He held onto the lower segment of his wet cock and brought his head to the moist surface of Freya's anus. The woman moaned when he touched his cap to her ass.

"Then prove your wor-ARUGH!"

Ne Zha refused to allow Freya to finish. He grabbed the wrist of the woman's hand which had been teasing her anus, and slapped the woman's cheek with his other hand. As he did this, Freya's twisted upper body turned to a more comfortable, albeit submissive, position. The boy's slap onto her flushed buttocks forced the woman's cunt to tighten up, which allowed for her g-spot to be obscured by her inner walls. At the same time, the boy's cock brutally stretched her slippery anal sphincter to an incredible diameter and then burrowed into her tight, closed-up rectum with a frightening force. Freya squealed once more, and then began to cry loudly as the boy's cock dug out her cringing rectum. Ne Zha pried the available space within her tight ass free as he loosened it up with his thick cock. The lubrication had produced such a swift, easy entry, but the sensations had not been affected. Ne Zha's head once more felt the burning insides of Freya's ass clamp down onto its glans and ridges. A majority of his shaft was buried into Freya's ass. His head pushed down and prodded her g-spot from within her rectum. This fantastic sensation had enough power to enough to shoot the woman to an orgasm.

Ne Zha indulged himself in sawing his long cock in and out of Freya's ass, continually smacking his head into her rectum, only to slap Freya's sensitive g-spot. His testicles swung back and forth as his monstrously erect cock wrung out Freya's anus. He pulled her insides out along the sides of his shaft, only to plunge back into her and send whatever dark flesh he had pulled out from her, before fucking it back inside of her. Ne Zha repeated this over and over again, enjoying how tight Freya's ass was as it hungrily squeezed or coiled onto his cock as he fucked her ass. The woman moved one hand to her cheek while the other raced over to her clitoris. Freya titled her upper body towards the boy, allowing some relief to her lower back, and started to masturbate her clitoris. She became utterly lost to the feelings she received from stimulating her core through her bean, and having Ne Zha fuck her rectum and produce alien sensations f ecstasy through her loins, alongside the stimulation that her abused g-spot was receiving from the boy's thrusts.

Ne Zha had been on the verge of an ejaculation for quite some time now. He had managed to halt his urge to squirt sperm twice now, once when he penetrated into Freya's cunt and the other time when he invaded her anus. However the intense feeling of her ass upon his cock was beginning to break down the boy's concentrated resolve. He finally gave in to the ecstasy, and allowed himself to climax. That wasn't before he loudly proclaimed his upcoming release, aiming his mouth at the nap of the woman's neck. Freya reached her orgasm first though, and after moaning with raucous and erotic squeals, she could only gurgle or whimper in response to his words. She had thrown her pelvis out, humping down onto Ne Zha's cock as it impaled her buttocks and gouged her ass out with each outwards piston motion. The friction of her anus was so rough and tight.

Ne Zha released his hold on her wrist and buttock, and then clasped his hands onto the woman's breasts. They were bountiful, fluffy mounds of flesh that were being thrown up and down alongside the woman's body as she panted alongside the boy. His fingers pressed down onto her bosom, sinking into her bouncy tits. Her swollen nipples jumped and jiggled alongside her breasts, and her sexy abdomen clenched itself more loosely as her contractions started to simmer down. The boy grabbed her cleavage and firmly rolled his finger-tips over her nipples. Overwhelmed with the desire to hold her body tightly to his own and manipulate it due to the temptation her tits provided, the boy began moving her breasts in a circular pattern away from each other. At the same time, the boy slammed his pelvis and cock back and forth into the woman's sore ass, bucking with vehement energy into her hot and tight rectum. His cock met resistance wherever it shoved itself into the woman's butt, but it was then was embraced by the warm inner walls of the Valkyrie's ass with every pierce or pull.

Ne Zha tensed up his abdomen, clenching it time and time again as his testicles were pulled up. His muscular, lanky figure flexed and tightened itself as he repeatedly smashed his pelvis and against Freya's ass. He could feel his large loads of ejaculate flood up his urethra and then eject out of his cap with the force of what he considered to be lightning. Hot, viscous, copious ropes and jets of his seed sprang out from his head and flexing cock. He splattered his seed into the woman's colon, shooting his cum with high pressure squirts onto her inner walls and deep within her body so that the feeling of his hot cum pooling up within her would stay engraved into her. He could feel the cum slide and sink down between the narrow space of her rectum's inner walls and the surface of his cock as his skin and pelvic bone collided against her flattened, jelly-like cheeks of flesh. This sticky coating helped in eliciting even more sperm from the boy's desperate, uncut cock. Ne Zha slammed up into the woman's ass over and over, enduring her weight as his penis was fomented with his own bonded, warm, thick sperm while it pulsed and spewed his boy-sperm. His seed managed to trickle out from her ass and fall down the veined surface of his slippery shaft. He could feel his testicles become painted with splats and streams of his cum while the muscles of Freya's rectum wrung out and finally released his cock of its salty, milky ejaculate. She moaned with orgasmic whines and clenched her body in response to the boy's deep, despoilment of her ass.

Ne Zha fell back into the sand, collapsing from exhaustion. Freya remained standing, yet her frozen legs began to tremble and her knees finally gave way. She dropped to the floor, her upper body was bending forwards onto the rock as she caught her breath and relaxed her libido. Her hands were high up on the rock, above her head, as if they refused to be released from the stone. Her face was a disarrayed, teary-eyed, snot-nosed expression of astonished and fucked-silly. She slowly moved her hands to her buttocks and spread her cheeks apart, sighing as she felt the inner pleasure of hot liquid sliding out of her recently pilfered anus. The woman then blew cascades of syrupy sperm out from her loosened anus. These large strings and globs of cum sunk down her cleft and arrived at her creamy thighs after flooding the labia and flesh of her cunt.

Freya turned back and noticed that Ne Zha was sound asleep now. His lips were partially shut, and his closed eyelids donned a peaceful expression to his handsome face. His body laid on the warm sand quite comfortably, and this prompted Freya to approach the boy to lie down next to him. She smiled and then kissed his cheek, before rising to clean herself up.

The Valkyrie, now outfitted in her battle dress, swung her blade around the side of her body by its handle in an wonderful display of dexterity above her perch on the large rock. Ne Zha had begun to mumble now, and soon he was slowly blinking as he awakened. He moved one hand to the cheek that Freya had kissed, as if he knew, and then became more alert. Ne Zha's gaze naturally drew itself to the top of the rock.

"You are, indeed, a worthy friend. Thank you, boy. I shall see you on the battle-field!" Freya declared. She nodded with a reaffirming look, and then manifested her beautiful Valkyrie wings behind her shoulders. They were colored like a rainbow aurora of mystical light, and sparkled with magnificent luminescence. The sight was simply breathtaking to the boy. Before Ne Zha could respond, Freya took to the skies and flew off towards the battlefield, leaving the boy dazed by the colorful con-trails her wings left behind in her flight.


End file.
